New Avengers Initiative
by Crazyfangirldreamer
Summary: A new generation of heroes have arrived, some very similar to their older counterparts, others with new destinies to explore. Will these Teens follow the mistakes of the original team, or will they rise above it? First Story, please rate and comment:)
1. Natalia POV: Chapter 1

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way…" The gun was aimed at my chest, the assailant's finger trembling in eager anticipation for the inevitable trigger pull. I held it tighter in my hand; it was the reason I was in trouble in the first place.

"Drop the warheads and you live." Flint held his water gun steadily.

I was not in a mood to get wet; we were moving out of our home for the past year and into our new home. We had been offered a spot on the super secret superhero team which didn't make sense for us. Flint and I were simple folks, he was a world class marksmen that could hit just about anything with anything you could shoot and I was a double crossing back stabbing sexy female assassin and spy. Yes, just simple folks trying to find our little corner of sunshine. He still held the large Super Soaker 2000™ at my chest as I held tightly onto my prize, a bag of warhead gum, and candy.

"No," I taunted

"I will shoot," He warned

"You don't have the guts," I snickered

"I've shot much better people than you candy stealing low life," He laughed

"Come and get me," I quickly ducked missing Flint's shot and I used my head start to grab my foam sword and water gun. He entered our room.

"Alright Nat reach for the sky," He demanded

"Nope," I emptied my water gun's canister onto him. He turned and tried to run as I shot at him again with his gun that he had dropped.

"Mercy, Nat Mercy," He had slipped and was laying on his back.

"Please keep begging," I soaked it up basking in my success.

"Nat come on," He huffed. He looked tired we both were after packing up crap and dealing with the stress of signing transfer papers sleep had never come. I offered my hand and helped him up.

"You know Nat sometimes I wonder why I stay with you. You steal my candy and blast me with water pistols." He teased

"Hey you started it," I threw my hands up in innocence.

"You stole _my_ candy!" He protested.

"Now whatever are you talking about," I said innocently

"God Nat," He laughed. I checked my watch it was around one thirty and I was starving but all of the food was packaged up so I settled for a black cherry warhead and soda water.

"Where is Agent Zhu she was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago," Flint whined our other teammates Sam Mckinley, Amanda Ramirez, and Sterling Jones were gathering their things and taking forever maybe that was because they had way more stuff. Flint and I had lived on the run together since we were thirteen so we knew how to only travel with the essentials.

"Amanda you can't be making empanadas right now! We're leaving soon!" Sam yelled.

"But I am hungry and I am sure Nat, Flint, and Sterling are too." Amanda pouted

"You can make empanadas at our new place" Sam sighed walking into the kitchen

"Hey! I know you want them too" Amanda kissed him on the cheek

"So what I want to get to the new base even sooner!" He was clearly excited I leaned into Flint who was digging around his box for a new shirt.

"Why are you so excited for all we know we could be staying in a single room barracks bomb shelter?" I shrugged. Sterling was being quiet placing his pictures in a box.

"It's weird they don't want all of us. I mean, we're all a team"Flint said confused

"We follow orders," Sterling shrugged and taped up his final box.

"Well, I'm guessing that we're going to have others from another program… Or else this team will be VERY dysfunctional" Amanda laughed "Wanna empanada?".

"I will take one." I snatched one from the plate. Usually, I was much more polite but I was starving.

"Hungry are we?" Flint laughed at me.

"Oh come on, I didn't eat breakfast," I whined he smiled at me.

"Well if we are here much longer I will die of starvation." Amanda threw her hand over her forehead in a dramatic flurry.

"Come on 'Manda we will get some food in you," Sam smiled warmly

"It better be soon Mckinley or else I am going to tell Flint and Nat to Kick your ass."

"Now that is a little brash," Sam tried to defuse the now hostile situation

"I want food!" Amanda fake whined

"And we'll get you some food as soon as agent Zhu picks us up"

"Last time Agent Zhu picked me up and brought me to an unknown location, I ended up with a bunch of weirdos…" Amanda smirked

"I was there too" Sam whined sarcastically

"Exactly Mckinley.." Amanda smiled

"Ugh," He growled and started packing his tenth box.

"Which is why I love you" Amanda kissed him on the cheek

"Gosh all the lovey lovey today" Sam smirked

"Don't pretend you don't like it Mr." Amanda laughed

"Are we this obnoxious?" Flint sighed looking at the couple.

"I hope not." I smiled He flashed a million dollar smile and grabbed my hand.

"Mckinley thinks fast," Sterling threw a frisbee at Sam that hit him in the chest. The laughter started to bubble out of my throat.

"Jones!" He growled

"You two stop bickering!" I snapped Sterling was like my brother and Mckinley was an asshole but I dealt with him.

"He started it!" Mckinley pointed at Sterling

"Look, whoever started it… I don't care. Agent Zhu is here to pick you up." Maya sighed, eating an apple while in the splits. The entire team was leaving most just going back into the CIA but we were chosen for an even more prestigious program.

"I'm gonna miss you, Maya!" Amanda hugged Maya tightly.

"Gosh, I'm not leaving the country…" Maya smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, Alex, I um wanted to say goodbye," Sterling Kissed the blonde's forehead softly the two had broken up because of the program shift

"Sterling… Just because you get the promotion, doesn't mean we can never see each other again. Besides, you owe me a dance" She smiled and clutched his hand he blushed.

"Bye Alex, I wish only the best." He hugged her

"And to you also…" She forced a smile through her wet eyes. It had been hard on the both of them this new program. I couldn't imagine if Flint hadn't gotten in. I squeezed his hand.

"It's time for us to go…" Amanda sighed. The five of us headed to the door.

"Wait, Alex!" Sterling ran back.

"Sterling you have to leave" Alex started crying harder.

"Before I go…" He leaned in and kissed her, Alex sobbing and Sterling starting to cry also.

"Come on we have to leave," I touched his arm lightly.

"Ok," his eyes wet from tears.

The van was packed as we head to a classified location. Well, we were headed to an airport but from their to a classified location.

I hated flying just being stuffed next to someone so close that your knees were touching than the way your ears filled with pressure and made your brain want to explode. Flying on a private Jet was a little better. Mckinley was loaded his family sold next gen tech so we got the perks of a private jet. I lay back on the couch on the side. I tried to picture my new room more like Flint and I's new room. When we were on the run we would share a bed and now neither of us could sleep alone. I wondered what our new team would be like. Flint was sleeping in his seat a little bead of drool falling from his open mouth. He was cute when he slept okay that sounded a little creepy but he was. I looked out the window and down at the clouds below. I wondered where we were but I had no way of knowing. The team seemed pretty productive except Sterling who had his face pressed to the window. I knew he and Alex's break had been rough but it was for the best, in the end, I felt because Sterling needed this team.

Mckinley and Amanda were playing poker. I was worried about Amanda. Sam did not seem like a one girl guy and from what I had gathered he was like that. Now a whole new team that meant more drama than I needed. Flint was still sleeping like a baby. Huh, maybe we could sleep alone. Maybe Flint could at least. Sleep never came easy for me even when I was so tired I could pass out. It was a curse it could take me at least twenty minutes to go to sleep.

"Are we there yet?" Amanda whined

"Amanda, you've asked that 6 times this last hour." Sterling sighed.

"We don't even know where are going and I still haven't gotten food!" Amanda complained.

"Yeah… I hope wherever we are going isn't worse than the academy"Sterling whined

"Well I have heard rumors," Sam piped in his usual authoritarian tone.

"About what!?" Amanda seemed very excited by the proposition.

"Well, you see tech billionaires all seem to live in the same inner circle, from what the other tech billionaires are saying Tony Stark might have designed the facility." He smiled very proudly of his knowledge. I perked up, Tony Stark as in Iron Man? What exactly was this program?

"Tony Stark! As in billionaire, superhero Tony Stark?" Sterling turned to face Sam and Amanda.

"No, Tony Stark the delivery man… Yes I mean Tony as in Iron Man" Sam sighed.

"Does that mean... we're going to be superheroes!?" Amanda squealed

"Please be quiet I don't want to wake Flint up…"

"Flint! We're going to be superheroes!" Amanda squealed loudly.

"Wha," Flint shot up groggily and wiped his face.

"We're gonna be heroes!" Amanda jumped up and down.

"No not us I can shoot stuff and Nat can punch stuff those aren't super powers," Flint yawned.

"But still…" Amanda said eagerly

"Then I wonder who else is going to be on our team?" I sighed.


	2. Scarlet POV: Chapter 2

"Dimitri Romanov get your ass down here right this instant!" I yelled up the stairs. It was nearing noon and Dima, my boyfriend, had still not gotten out of bed.

"I'm trying to sleep" Dimitri moaned loudly . I sighed deeply.

"I didn't want to do this Dima but you leave me no choice," I cleared my throat. " _Dimitri will get out of bed and come down stairs to see me. Dimitri will get out of bed and come down stairs too me,"_ I sang my siren's song slowly repeating the line over and over again in my sweet clear voice.

"Don't lose your voice… We got training later today." Ashlyn flipped a pancake.

"Dimitri is still in bed." I whined angrily. he drifted down stairs wearing a tshirt and boxers

"I am getting out of bed and coming down stairs to see my beautiful girlfriend Scarlet." He got to me and snapped right out of it.

"Why do you get the super useful powers" Ashlyn sighed

"I don't know? Maybe because a higher power knew I would end up with Dimitri and I would have to use it to get him out of bed." I shrugged

"I guess Mr. Higher Power thinks being able to slow down time will somehow number one get me a boyfriend or girlfriend , and number two make them get out of bed." Ashlyn smirked

"You have Thomas?" I suggested. I knew that Thomas was desperately in love with her.

"I could sneeze and Thomas would be my boyfriend" Ashlyn smiled and blushed

"Attention!" Tony Stark was standing in the living room.

"Sorry Mr. Stark" Ashlyn sighed "Wanna pancake?"

"No thanks I have to pass." He said in his usual tone.

"What do you need, Sir?" I stood at attention.

"At ease," He seemed satisfied by my reaction.

"What is going on?" Dimitri asked uncertainly.

"You have new teammates coming, I'll explain in 5 minutes when they come in." Tony looked towards the team.

"New team mates!" I asked in shock.

"You didn't think it was only you four, Cora, and Maggie?" He said with a small, yet noticeable smirk.

"Kinda..." Thomas shrugged.

"Well think again I have just been alerted that their plane has landed." He turned toward the small group of teens. "Now best behavior," The small group walked over to the landing pad.

The door to the plane swung open and in emerged five more teenagers. The first two was a bright couple. One a hispanic girl with warm skin and chestnut hair, the other a tannish white boy with dark hair styled handsomely. His appearance screamed preppy rich fuckboy. Next was a taller blonde all american boy who seemed a bit disoriented. Then last of the pack a smexy red head and I mean red not ginger but full on flame red. She was dressed in a white flowy fringed backless shirt and short jean shorts. Next to her was a tall boy with messy sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was decentralized muscular, but not as much as the poor disoriented kid. The update like

Dima looked at me carefully as if inspecting my reaction to the onslaught of new people. Which was one of confusion. Only three of them even faintly resembled past avengers. I take that back the last two were carbon copies of young avengers.

"Welcome new recruits I am Tony Stark," His eyes froze over the rich fuckboy; of course they knew each other. "You're Frank and Ellis Mckinley's son aren't you? Sam, right?" He looked at the teenager.

"Yup," Sam leaned back as if he was a blessing to the entire world, and we should all fall to our knees in worship.

"And I'm guessing this is the lucky lady." He smiled at the girl.

"Excuse me Mr… I'm my own person! I am no man's property!" The girl huffed.

"Feisty.." He chuckled.

"Sorry Mr. Stark… This is Amanda Ramirez…" Sam sighed.

"Hmm… alright now, who are you?" looked at the confused boy flipping through his clipboard.

"Sterling Jones, Sir," He responded stiffly.

"Alright, here is your room key and all that shit," He tossed him the small envelope with the key card and key.

"Thank you ," He nodded and headed up the stairs.

"And that leaves me with…" He looked at the two remaining recruits.

"Natalia Anastasia Victor" She said flatly "And that is Francis John Rider, He goes by Flint," She suppressed a small smile.

"Natalia goes by Natty Catty," He smirked. The girl turned to him.

"Flint!" She gave him a death stare.

"Natalia or Nat please," She said calmly.

"So if you don't mind telling me what your abilities are I am only curious." He looked between the two of them.

"Nat here is a female spy and assassin, She can beat up, kill, seduce, and get info out of everyone. She also speaks twelve languages fluently. I can shoot anything with anything," The kid Flint said proudly.

"Ha, I guess they weren't kidding when they said new Avengers, here are your room keys," He handed them the keys and they both exchanged glances and climbed the stairs.

"That girl looks like my sister" Dima said confused

"Yeah I noticed that too…"

"Okay I am going to leave you all to get acquainted before I call in Cora and Maggie to take their new mission control ground strategist in." Stark waved to us and left the room. The compound was located on a private island in the bahamas/caribbean area.

"Hey do you want to go help the new kids upack?" Ashlyn asked kindly

"Sure," Dimitri I am sure he was just confused about the girl who was the mirror image of his sister. We all got off our butts and went to help the new kids unpack.

I followed Dima into the room that was supposed to belong to Natalia but instead of the quiet serious girl We got a couple making out in the room a box open and only a few pictures unpacked.

"Um," I let the scoff slip from my lips. Flint rubbed the lipstick from his lip while She dabbed more on. Both of them gliding past the incident.

"Hello I don't believe we have met," The girl said in a heavy russian accent I hadn't noticed before.

"Nat don't screw with them ," The boy laughed

"Fine," Her voice shifted back to a plain vanilla american accent.

"I am Scarlet Chernobyl and this is my boyfriend Dimitri Romanov," I said happily. The girl's eyes lit up

"Romanov as in Natasha Romanov!" She looked so excited.

"Yes," Dima looked at me in confusion.

"How cool I wish I was related to her. " She said in a daze.

"You look just like her." He commented looking at her again

"Thank you," She blushed. Flint was setting a framed picture of a group of teens in front of a victorian manor on the dresser.

"May I ask where you came from?" I asked as I helped Nat pullout bedding.

"The second chance program, you may not believe it but Nat is nothing but trouble," Flint teased. I had never heard of it.

"How long?" Dima asked trying to gauge their relationship.

"We were in the program a year but funding ran out so…" Flint shrugged. Nat seemed like the less sociable one of the two. I didn't mind so far I really liked Nat even though we hadn't had much of a conversation.

"You two have only know each other a year?" Dimitri questioned confused by the strength of their bond.

"No Natty and I have known each other since we were thirteen, about four years we have been dating for a year." Flint responded

"Oh I see." He smiled that explained their dependency on each other. Flint was now putting away Natalia's stuff in the drawers .

"Thanks, Hun," She kissed his cheek

"Sam!" A voice rang out through the center.

"Should we go check on that?" Dimitri questioned

"Unfortunately yes" Nat sighed

"Well, it was nice meeting you" Dimitri and I waved, and sprinted towards the other room.

"Sam! I swear!" The couple was yelling at eachother. Dimitri and I looked around the room where the couple were arguing competitively

"What do you swear!" Sam raised his eyebrow he was lying on the mattress next to a tall stack of boxes.

"I swear that if you don't get off your ass I will not help you unpack."

"Jeez woman… I liked you better when you were the sweet little mexican cook." Sam poked his tongue out. .

"I think we should leave…" I whispered

"Oh… Sorry I didn't realize you were here." Amanda smiled, discreetly shoving Sam.

"Hey!" Sam scowled.

"Romance in Paradise" Dimitri smiled at me.

"So… I'm curious… Where are you guys from?" Amanda sat on the couch still wrapped in plastic.

,"It's a long story…" I sighed

"I got time" Amanda smiled

"And I have to unpack…" Sam sighed

"That's the spirit" Amanda kissed him lightly.

"Do you want to tell the story?" I smiled at Dimitri. He shrugged

"Well a lot of us were taken from our family and given injections to alter our DNA and make us have super powers. Forced Mutation is the simple way of putting it. Most of us were kidnapped and others like me were orphans. They told us that we were heroes but we were really just doing Hydra's bidding

"Holy Shit… That's rough dude…" Sam interjected

"Yeah all I did was use the prison guards Donut addiction." Laughed Amanda

"I still can't see you as a criminal mastermind. " Sam chuckled

"Don't underestimate my powers" Amanda spoke in a fake deep voice.

"I thought Nat and Flint were the criminal masterminds?" Sterling loomed in the doorway

"Fuck off Sterling" Sam pointed the finger in his direction.

"Sam…" Amanda sighed

"Language !" He yelled in an annoyed manner.

"So… What are your mutations?" Sam turned his attention away from the blonde.

"Me?" I put my hand on my sternum.

"Yeah… Actually all of you"

"Well I use vocal modulation to control and create supersonic waves." I started "and" I tucked my shirt up in the back then let my wings spring out of my back.

"That's really cool" Amanda Exclaimed

"What about that other girl?" Sam said nervously

"What other girl?" I asked confused

"The one making pancakes… She looks a lot like you Amanda." Sam smiled at Amanda

"Oh, that's Ashlyn,she can manipulate time," Dimitri said nonchalantly wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer

"What?" Sam spoke confused

"It is very confusing next time you see her you can ask her," I said flatly

"Alright Cool…" Sam smiled

"Attention Everyone must meet in the living room for meet and Greet, and cookies." SAM's voice echoed through the penthouse

"Thanks SAM!" I moved towards the door

"You three coming?" I smiled

"Coming Scar," Dima smiled and grabbed my hand. We entered the commons. Nat and Flint were already there munching on Chocolate Chip cookies. Flint had half sticking out of his mouth as Nat giggled happily.

"Alright… I'm here to unfortunately explain everything to you." Tony entered the room. Two girls around their ages entered behind him, hugging clipboards to their chests.

"These Cookies are delicious" Flint mumbled through the half chewed cookies in his mouth. Nat rolled her eyes.

"So, You second chancers… Will mostly keep the same jobs." He began explaining.

"But all my Mission Control teammates aren't here" Amanda whined

"No but you will be working along with Cora and Maggie." They stepped up.

"Won't be the same" She mumbled

"Maybe, but we look forward to having you join us," Maggie said brightly. Her soft brown eyes alight with enthusiasm.

"Oh, ok…" Amanda smiled weakly

"Anyway, I know the you mutants had partners, but that WILL change." Mr Stark continued. "You are now a team but as you know I don't do teams very well so I can't give much advice.

"Thanks for the positive enthusiasm… " Sam spoke sarcastically

"Hey! It's my job to be the sarcastic asshole." Mr. Stark yelled.

"What isn't there room for two," Sam protested

"Gosh, it's like your parents cloned me." Stark sighed.

"Thank you sir," He smirked

"Don't get a big head…" Stark sighed

"Like yours," Coughed Nat.

"Alright is this a big prank or something" Stark looked around for cameras

"Nah, Take it easy Stark." Thomas laughed.

"It would be funny though" Ashlyn giggled.

"Oh! You're Ashlyn!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes," She smiled happily. 'No, Ashlyn, he has a girlfriend, he's not yours' I thought.

"So Ms. Birdy was telling me about your mutation." Sam began flirting. Where was Amanda?

"Well, I can bend time slow it down speed it up stuff like that sometimes time jump but only about twenty four hours."She blushed nervously. I walked up between them.

"So Sam where is your girlfriend, Amanda?" I said a bit loudly.

"Yum cookies!" Ashlyn changed the subject while shooting glares that could kill a cat at a Sam.

"So Scar what do you think?" Dima whispered in my ear.

"I think this is the beginning of a perfect team." I smiled Watching as the team ate cookies and laughed. We would make a kick ass team.


	3. Sam POV: Chapter 3

Manda was reading a book on her bed unlike Nat and Flint we didn't share a room. I knew for them it was a habit they had since they first met so it wasn't weird for them. For us though it was different.

"Sammy will you pass me my hot cocoa." Amanda was curled up under a soft blanket.

"It smells weird." I sniffed the strange aroma.

"It's Mexican Hot chocolate, Ashlyn made it with me." She smiled.

"It's smells like Christmas…" l smiled

"Duh, It's cinnamon. Have a sip." She handed the mug to me. I let some of the warm liquid fall into my mouth. It swept across my tongue, velvety and aromatic, with subtle hints of cinnamon and cayenne. It was _good_.

"Yum!" I exclaimed. Amanda seemed very satisfied with my response.

"I am glad you like it," Amanda smiled. She was very beautiful, with that warm tan skin and chestnut hair. I had chosen a good one. Our relationship was not perfect but we were seventeen year olds, it wasn't supposed to be. Nat and Flint didn't seem to get it. They only rarely got in fights and after at most two hours apart they were fine again. It pissed me off a little bit. Manda was my first girlfriend, a girl I had dated longer than two weeks or one night. I could hear the soft muffled voices of Nat and Sterling in the other room. That was another human being I got annoyed with. He was and when I tried to take him off his high horse Nat who was like his sister would threaten to kill me.

"What book are you reading Mandy?" I stood behind her trying to read over her shoulder.

"Animal Farm." She smiled, her warm chocolate eyes the same color as the drink.

"That sounds like a children's picture book." I laughed and jumped next to her causing a small drop of her hot chocolate to fall on her bed.

"Sam!" She exclaimed before setting her hot chocolate down on her night stand.

"Sorry!" I threw my hands up she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you!" She huffed and went back to her book and let her hot chocolate sit on that night stand the blue patterned ceramic mug was just sitting there. It looked lonely, sitting all there alone.

"What's the book about then?" I looked over her shoulder.

"Well, it the book reflects events leading up to the Russian Revolution of 1917 and then on into the Stalinist era of the Soviet Union." She explained.

"Oh, neat." Was all I said, staring once again at the abandoned mug.

"It really is" She muttered

Not feeling needed, I left Manda to her book. I headed into the main room to find a beautiful girl sitting on her laptop. She had messy front bangs and long strawberry blonde hair tied back in a sleek ponytail.

"Hey," I called across the room not my smoothest move.

"Hello," She said flatly her head snapping up from her laptop for a few seconds.

"I am sorry but we haven't been introduced, I am Sam Mckinley." I made up for my entrance with a very charming introduction.

"I know who you are… " She snapped pushing up slender black frame glasses. "I am Cora Potts, most people call me Corey." She said flatly and slid her glasses back down to her nose.

"So what crazy superpower do you have?" I asked curiously.

"None, I gather intelligence for missions. I create a list of possible missions and it is up to the bosses and Maggie to pick which ones the NAI go on." She typed violently as if trying to hammer in her point.

"Nai?" I asked confused. She rolled her eyes.

"The New Avengers Initiative. It should be NAIT New Avengers initiative for Teens, I find it a much more appealing acronym," A new girl entered the room answering my question. She was pretty too just not my type. She was a classic star-spangled girl, brown hair curled neatly and styled down to her neck. She had wide chocolate eyes and high cheek bones, she was dressed in a vintage blue skirt suit. Her little mary jane heels clicked as she walked over.

"Hello, , I am Margaret Hill but everyone around here calls me Maggie," She shook my hand a bright smile on her face. She was totally Sterling's type. Her classic features and attitude would get her attention from .

"Cool nice to meet you Maggie," I managed to pull my gaze from Corey to make eye contact with Maggie.

"Well I just came to hand in the mission drafts from committee." She handed Corey a copy.

"So, I'm guessing you two work together." I smirked

"Yes, with Amanda your girlfriend right? She the new mission coordinator or strategist or whatever," Maggie smiled before turning to leave. Corey was bent over her computer still typing.

"Yeah Mandy is working with you," I said and started to move toward Flint's room. Sterling was a jerk but Flint was chill. He was just kind of calm and nice. I knocked on his door not wanting to accidentally walk in on Nat and him messing around.

Flint answered the door.

"Natty I told you…" He got to the door. "Oh Sam sorry I thought you were Nat." He shrugged.

"Nope sorry your girlfriend is with Mr. Perfect. I am bored can we talk?" I asked and walked in. His bed was in a nice duvet as if he actually cared the way his room looked, probably Nat's doing.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Flint had shaving cream on his face with missing a small section. He continued to shave his face. I had noticed the little stubble growing on his chin but Nat didn't seem to mind….or maybe she did?

"I don't know guy stuff, things you can't talk about with Nat and I can't talk about with Manda." I fell back Flint shot me a look.

"I talk about _everything_ with Nat," He laughed.

"Really?" I cocked my eyebrows.

"Okay maybe not everything," his cheeks blushed slightly but quickly faded.

"Can I ask you about you and Nat?" Flint shrugged and started to boil water for tea on a hot plate.

"Sure what about her?" He pulled out a box of teas

"Well I wondered when you fell for Nat and if after that did you ever like someone at the same time."

"Well...After our mentor was killed we were lying next to each other in bed staring at the ceiling and I remember just staring at her sometimes when she was lying there. She and I started becoming close and the closer we got the more my feelings for her grew. My answer to the second question is no, I was attracted to other girls...I slept with other girls because Nat was sleeping with other guys. Nat though was the one I could never replace…" He smiled warmly at a picture of Nat at a cafe wearing a large straw hat and big sunglasses.

"That was France we did some work there once…" He smiled again and looked back at me.

"I am starting to like girls other than Manda...I don't love her as much as when we first started dating," Flint nodded slowly. "You and Nat have been through the same thing?" I asked hoping I wasn't alone.

"Nope sorry, I don't know what to say…" The door opened and Nat walked in white fluffy bathrobe covering her body her hair in a towel turban. She stopped in her tracks.

"Mckinley what are you doing in here," She asked cautiously.

"Guy talk I guess," Flint shrugged.

"Well, I hope you finished it up because I am in need of your attention ." She smiled pulling out some stuff out of her drawer that looked like pj's.

"I know I know rematch." He laughed.

"I call Yoshi" She called from the bathroom. Mario Kart. They were going to spend their evening… playing Mario kart.

"Okay I don't care Yoshi sucks ass." Flint laughed

"He does not!" She laughed from behind the door. I felt like a third wheel.

"So anything else you want to ask about?" Flint turned on the vintage gaming system, the Mario Kart music coming across the room.

"Did you catch the Sox game?" Flints ears perked up.

"Yeah," his lips twitched into a small smile.

"You see I am more of Giants fan myself,"

"At Least you're not a Yankees fan." He smirked "Nat is," He laughed

"Nat! Rooting for the Yankees is like rooting for cancer." Flint whined

"Hey you can root for your team I can root for mine!" She shouted back.

"I am surprised you two haven't broken up over that yet." I leaned back. Nat emerged from the bathroom in booty shorts and a long shirt undoubtedly Flint's .

"We have an arrangement," She walked over and planted a kiss on Flint's lips. It made me a bit uncomfortable, third wheeling hardcore.

"Dinner!" Amanda called from downstairs.

"We better head down" Nat smiled.

"Sure Natty Baby," he kissed her cheek.

"Francis how many times have I told you…" She gave him a mock stern look.

"Francis?" I raised my eyebrow. Nat's face lit up.

"Oh Flint didn't tell you, his real name is Francis John Rider," She smirked evilly.

"Natalia Anastasia Volkov!" He groaned

"I love your name,"

"Oh my God…." I laughed. "Your name is Francis," He winced

"Mckinley you asshole!" Nat sprung up and came at me. Remind me never to insult her or Flint ever again.

"Sorry," I shrunk back

"You shouldn't talk Clarence Samuel Mckinley," Flint smirked. I blushed. After we all got past the weird names. We got downstairs.

Amanda was bent over the oven. Damn she had a nice ass.

"Hey Sammy I made your favorite food, Enchiladas!" She walked up to me a big smile on her face Ashlyn beside her. The two were getting along famously and we had barely been here two days. I reached for one.

"No touchy!" She slapped my hand away.

"Amanda…" I jokingly whined

"You'll burn your fingers." Ashlyn smiled sweetly.

"Enchiladas!" Thomas ran down stairs.

"Thomas…" Ashlyn sighed

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You're so loud, I made enchiladas before you know." Ashlyn sighed

"I know…" He whined

"And if you keep running around like a maniac you'll fall and crack your head open." Ashlyn continued "And blood is really hard to clean up."

"Nah, just use hydrogen peroxide" Amanda smiled "gets the stain right out."

"Bleach works better Flint and I would know," Nat said flatly

"We get that you and Flint are like super assassins but when you talk about cleaning up blood it scares the majority of us." Amanda laughed. Soon the whole group was sitting down together eating enchiladas.

"So let's go around the room, and tell our stories." Sterling suggested. The place went quiet.

"Okay I will go first," My story was easy. "My parents are wealthy tech CEOs. I was not exactly a good child. Straight A's were easy but behaving wasn't . I threw some awesome wild parties," I laughed reminiscing. "Then I started making weapons and blowing up stuff that belonged to people I hated. I got arrested and my parents tried to find an out. The CIA gave them one." I smirked satisfied.

"So you were a spoiled brat that never got punished for his actions great backstory" Corey rolled her eyes. I was getting kinda pissed off at the hot girl.

"What is your backstory?" I asked the asshole girl that was clearly so into me.

"I was raised in the middle class, I got straight A's and graduated early then my Aunt Pepper offered me a position so I took it. Unlike you I worked my way here." She growled.

"You are so into me, Amanda she is trying to steal me from you," I called back to her.

"In your dreams," She laughed at me.

"I was born in Russia my father was a Spanish politician. My mother got pregnant with me and gave birth when she was pretty young than she was brainwashed to forget me and they left me on the streets to die but I was picked up by an orphanage and adopted by the SDTA where I met the beautiful Scarlet, a few months ago I was reunited with my sister and we were turned back to the light side." Dimitri spoke next. I noticed that Scarlet was missing. Sterling wasn't here either but that was a good thing. Nat noticed he wasn't there and shook her head.

"Where is Scarlet?" Nat asked curiously.

"She is flying around to keep her wings in shape." Dimitri shrugged. It seemed legit.

"So, who wants to go next?" Amanda asked. Nat raised her hand.

"I was born in Moscow, and raised in New York, until I met Sarah our mentor that got me to travel out to her base that was where I met Flint. We did a lot of low key hits at first police offices, mayors, governors things like that. Then we stole super confidential files from the pentagon, but Sarah got killed there. That is when Flint and I stopped hating each other," Nat said. Flint set his hand softly on her knee.

"So you guys bonding and Kumbaya-ing," Tony walked in a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't Kumbaya," Nat snapped.

"Touchy touchy." He laughed

"What do you want Mr. Stark." Sterling had appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Only to tell you that I am going away and I tricked more avengers to babysit."

"Great… Who are they?" Dimitri sighed.

"You will see maybe your sister will stop by," laughed Tony.

"NO!" Dimitri looked distressed.

"Cool new people!" Amanda jumped up into the air in joy. I think she was just excited to meet more Heros.

"I hope it is Ant-Man or maybe Falcon or hmm what about Captain America!" Amanda was still fan girling.

"Well I don't know who is coming all I know is that someone is getting called in. I am here to say bye, and don't burn the place down...I am talking to you Mckinley"

"Hey!" I threw my hands up. Stark walked out of the room and the table went silent.

"So how about you Flint?" Ashlyn asked

"Well I guess my story is no different from Nat's" He said lightly Nat gave him a look of sympathy.

"Flint," She said softly.

"Nat leave it alone." He looked down.

"What tell us?" I insisted

"I don't want to, it is my story, I reserve the right to tell it," He protested calmly.

"Please," Amanda begged

"No," He said flatly

"Leave Flint..," Nat started

"Please tell us I really want to know," Ashlyn begged. Flint simply stood up and walked out Nat grabbed his arm but he disappeared up the stairs

"Fine… If Flint is going to be a buzzkill I'll tell my story." Amanda muttered

"Do tell," Corey smiled eagerly. What was her deal?

"My parents were part of a cartel, my uncle put me in Juvie to save his own skin… I escaped several times, through many creative ways, one involving baked goods… But I was recruited out, and met my greatest friends ever." Amanda smiled sweetly

I"I am glad you got recruited Amanda!" Nat smiled at her. Nat acted cold and tough but she was actually sweet and warm once you became her friend.

"Thanks Nat!" Amanda smiled.

"So anyone else got an epic story to tell."

"I was at this school for a little bit…" Sterling muttered "But before then I lived in New York also in a foster home. I had a friend that I left behind when I got into that school. I haven't seen him since. At the school I got a ton of special training, but I got broken out by these crazies." He smiled at the group.

"Sterling, did they take you in for any injections?" Scarlet walked into the door her black shirt clung to her with sweat.

"They took all the guys there, Why?" He looked at the newly entered Scarlet confused.

"Oh Shit, this is very very very bad," She muttered Corey perked up.

"Why?" She asked pulling open her laptop.

"Sterling drink this," She pulled out a bottle of vodka. I licked my lips it had been awhile since my last drink.

"No! It is against the law" Nat looked around confused

"Please Nat like you haven't had a drink," I rolled my eyes

"Good point," She backed off

"Why do I have to drink it…" Sterling looked at the bottle

"If my theory is right you won't get drunk" Scarlet continued

"Why not?" Maggie asked it was the first thing she had said all dinner. Sterling noticed her and by the look on his face was definitely interested in her .

"Because you know the serum that made Captain America super? I think a variant form was used on the boys in that school. Kinda like the stuff used on us just a different form. Which means that school has a super army in its full control."

"That doesn't sound good…" Said Thomas

"That is why I am trying to see if Sterling is super strong naturally or if he has been turned into a super soldier." she turned back to Sterling and poured the liquid into a glass that made it look like water. "In case our babysitter shows up soon," Explained Scarlet and pushed the drink forward. "Now drink." Sterling took a large sip.

"How can you drink this!," He struggled to swallow a second gulp.

"Feeling woozy?" Amanda smiled

"Not really but maybe I have a really good tolerance, like Nat and Flint." He shrugged

"Finish the glass and if you are not drunk, then we need to worry." Nat sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Since when do you drink regularly?" Sterling questioned.

"This isn't for me, it is for you if you still aren't drunk, there is still tequila in the cupboard Tony stocked." Nat shrugged.

"I'm a little worried about this," Sterling looked at the cup that was two-thirds empty.

"Sh….. Drink." Scarlet tipped the cup

"Guys, SAM says that are babysitters are coming, you need to finish up whatever mad scientist experiment soon." I looked around.

"No they aren't going to arrive till around midnight. If Sterling gets drunk we will have time to get him to sleep it off." Nat shrugged check SAM's data. By soon it meant that they would be here late tonight or early next morning not in the middle of the day tomorrow.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Sterling held up his empty glass. He looked perfectly normal healthy.

"Check his blood alcohol levels, than do all the normal drunk tests." Scarlet said I watched as Sterling passed every test. Nat's eyes went dark she looked at her adopted brother and shook her head.

"I need to go tell Flint about this…"

 _ **A/N**_

 _Wooo! That was a long chapter. Feel free to review, I can't wait to share the rest of these kids adventures as it heats up._


	4. Flint POV: Chapter 4

I hadn't thought about my past in a while not until Nat said my full last name reminding me of who I was. My family was wealthy but the bad kind. The kind that didn't pay their workers enough, the problem with America. I never like to think back to my life before Nat. So now I sat on my bed trying to rid my stomach of its twisting sick feeling. I could hear footsteps climbing the stairs not just any footsteps. The kind taken on tip toes like a dancer only with purposes of being quiet. I knew only one person who climbed stairs like that. Nat. Beautiful, smart, kind, strong, skilled Nat. Soon the door cracked open.

"Can I come in," She said softly.

"Yeah," I placed my gun on the floor. When I was thinking I cleaned my gun. She walked in and took off her shirt. Not in a sexy way in a I want to changed way.

"What are you changing into?" I asked. She reappeared in a sports bra and leggings.

"I want to train come with me?" She looked upset

"Sure let me change." I used the time to pack swimsuits. The beach looked amazing from our windows. When I came out of the bathroom. Nat was practically in tears of frustration.

"Nat!" I ran to her.

"We need to talk…" She looked up at me I swallowed hard. What had I done wrong...why was she about to end it…

"Okay,"

"It is about Sterling, Flint there is a really good chance his old school might have brainwashed him." I let him sink that thought in.

"So do you think that was the 'military school' we rescued him from." I thought outloud.

"Yeah, Flint I am so scared," Her eyes looked misty "Sterling is like my little brother and a whole army of super soldiers might be coming after him. Coming after us Flint." She looked so distressed.

"Okay it is official no training get in a bikini we are heading to the beach."

"But it is late…" She protested

"Too bad, we're going…" I laughed

"You guys are going to the beach?" Ashlynn smiled.

"How did you get in here." I was befuddled, Nat and I have pristine eyesight; however, Nat jokes that I am deaf.

"Walked." She smiled

"I'm sorry what?" I was still confused.

"I'll tell the rest of the group… Team bonding will be so much fun!" She pulled out her iStark.

"Actually I was hoping for it to be just Nat and I…" I said softly.

"Psh… Like we'd let you get away with that." Thomas spoke through the doorway.

"Get away with what?" Nat cocked her eyebrow.

"You know…" Thomas smirked

"Thomas, why do you have to make everything about sex?" Ashlyn sighed.

"Because he has never had it," Scarlett laughed

"Alright, is everyone in the room?" I sighed

"You can't prove anything Scarlett… Besides, I basically have it every single time I use my power." Thomas smirked

"First off, Ew!" Ashlyn scrunched her face

"You're just jealous," He smirked.

"Hardly… I don't get diseases" Ashlyn stuck her tongue out

"Hey My mutation can help dispel them so you don't have to worry,"

"Thomas!" Ashlyn yelled.

"Beach Party!" Sam and Amanda ran in the room.

"There goes our night alone," I apologized to Nat.

"Alright Everyone, get into your suits… We're going night swimming" Sam smiled

"I am pretty sure the reef sharks feed at night," Nat said flatly.

"Well, that will make it even more fun." Sam smirked.

"Alright… 3..2…1... Avenger's Assemble!" I yelled realising my attempt for private time hadn't worked

"I'm sure the real avengers would be so disappointed that a beach party was our first use of that phrase." Scarlett sighed

"Nah it is fine," Sam smiled.

"Let's go." I sighed. Nat and I crammed into the bathroom. She got changed behind the shower curtain, like always. Nat had a thing about changing behind curtains.

"Almost done?" I asked.

"Be patient young padawan." Nat giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"We are going to the beach not going to prom," I laughed. Nat shoved aside the curtain and stepped out of the tub. She was wearing a black bathing suit with a knitted look. She looked amazing as usual.

"Can I use your flannel as a cover up?" she said as she pulled in on.

"Why did you even ask…" I laughed

"I don't know, maybe I wanted to be polite" She smiled.

"C'mon let's meet the others." I clasped her hand as we headed downstairs

"Fine, but you still owe me a game of Mario Kart." She smirked

"Always," Our lips brushed once again.

"Now, let's go and socialize," She said facetiously. I laughed.

"Sure you social butterfly." I ruffled her hair.

""Don't call me that," She groaned. I smiled

"Call you what Natty Catty," I smirked

"Francis!" She snapped.

"Hey you call me Francis I can call you Natty Catty" I smiled

"You guys better not be argueing!" Ashlyn yelled from downstairs

"C'mon guys c'mon down!" Amanda added

"We're coming" I sighed

"Woo! Beach Party!" Amanda cheered. Nat managed a small smile. She had buttoned up my flannel and had rolled up the sleeves so you could see her hands. Her feet wore flip flops that made a slap sound each time she took a step. She had slung a beach bag over her shoulder

"Everyone ready?" Scarlet smiled, her swimsuit showing off electric patterns on her pale skin.

"Yep!" Ashlyn smiled, wearing a halter top bikini top, and a short beach skirt.

"Let's head down," Sam whooped. He had a cooler by its handle.

"I rarely agree with you Mckinley but I am excited," Sterling was there bright eyed and bushy tailed

"We're making progress" Amanda smirked, her pink Lace bikini hugging her curves.

"What are you guys doing?" Corey furrowed her brow.

"Nothing, bye Corey!" Maggie sashayed past Corey in her cherry high waisted bikini.

"No What are you doing!" She exclaimed grabbing the cooler from Sam.

"Alright everyone grab onto my arm on 3" Ashlyn ordered.

"1...2…" Ashlyn counted

"3!" Scarlett yelled, the group grabbed onto Ashlyn. Nat followed her lead and I grabbed Nat. So we were on the beach and I felt sick. Nat had fallen on top of me and Sterling on top of Sam. This ought to be good.

"Off me Jones!" Sam growled. Sterling jumped up blushing a little.

"My pleasure Mckinley," He sneered. Nat was leaning forward I held her waist tightly hoping to make sure she didn't attack anyone. Sam was an asshole but deep down he was confused.

"Nat, I love you but killing Sam won't do you any good," I whispered to her she relaxed into my arms.

"that was fun!" Thomas exclaimed

"Hardly…" I sighed

"Aww… You'll get used to it," He shrugged. I let out a deep sigh.

"Come on guys! In the water!" Sam ran in happily and Amanda was close behind.

"Hold… On…" Ashlyn struggled to catch her breath. Dimitri pushed Scarlett toward the wave playfully.

"Dima!" She screamed as he pushed her slowly toward the soft lick of the tide. I laughed. Nat was reclining on a towel flannel still on.

"You know this is kinda what I wanted us to do." I sat down next to her. "The sea breeze brushing across our faces and nothing but the moonlight casting a glow over us. Just pure quiet except for the softness of our whispers and the crash of the waves." I said softly.

"You really are poetic, I bet that drives all the girls insane and melts them into a love sick puddle." She smiled lightly. Those sweet eyes shimmering in the moonlight. Lighting up in the dark. Her skin a radiant glow in the moonlight. She was as beautiful as a twinkling star far above the clouds.

"I know one who likes it," I said softly leaning into kiss her soft lips.

"Ew break it up you guys," Thomas chided. Sterling blushed yet again.

"Hey, leave 'em alone," Mckinley laughed, while they had a water fight.

"I never thought I would say this but, Thank you Mckinley," Nat hissed

"You are very welcome Nat." He smirked, . "I am always here to help my darling," she groaned.

"Don't make me regret it." She snapped

"You can't take it back." He smirked.

"Ugh Flint! Tell him to leave me alone," She whined. I laughed. Nat wasn't helpless, far from it, she just was annoyed with Mckinley.

"Is that anyway to thank your hero!" He put his hands on his hip like he was superman. She rolled her eyes and stood up. Her hands slowly undid the button revealing that little black bikini. That practically paralyzed me when I saw her in it. Amanda reached her arms around Sam's neck pulling him into the wave with her,

"Hey!" Mckinley chuckled.

"Whoopsy," Amanda looked at him sweetly

"Come on gun boy," Nat laughed and walked into the waves hips swaying in a hypnotic motion. I ran after her and tasered her sides. She squealed, never under estimate Nat's ticklishness.

"If I splash you and push you into the water how mad would you get?" I laughed

"Hmm...not mad because," She splashed me in my face and shoved me into the waves. "Because I got you first," She laughed.

"God Nat why do you always beat me to the punchline." I chuckled.

"Because I can,"

"Incoming!" A giant splash of water doused Mckinley.

"Why does everyone pick on me!" Mckinley cried.

"Because it's fun." Scarlett giggled, her beautiful wings reflecting moonlight.

"It was you!" Mckinley jokingly accused.

"Why do you think that?" Scarlett spoke innocently.

"Hm… Maybe because you're flying above me with a huge bucket that was once filled with water." Mckinley huffed

"You kinda deserve it," Sterling laughed

"Shut your big mouth Jones!"

"Sam... " Amanda sighed.

"What? I'm not supposed to be mad that Ms. Birdbrain here decided to dump a gallon of water on me?" Mckinley ranted.

"Sam…" Amanda repeated

"Fine, Fine, Nat never nags Flint!" He pouted

"Flint doesn't rant like you do…" She pecked him on the cheek

"Yeah I have to listen to Nat rant," I laughed

"Hey!" She jumped on my back wrapping her arms around my neck from behind.

"Let me go," I laughed

"No mercy," she screamed.

"Come on Nat," I begged.

"No," She grunted. I pried her arms off me.

"You know Nat I sometimes wonder why you never went solo,"

"What would I do without you?" She gave me a big bear hug. I smiled

"You are crazy about me." I laughed

"I know," She said

"You guys are gross," Thomas moaned

"You are just Jealous," Nat smirked

"No...I" He tried to protest but to no avail.

"Sh… Thomas you'll just make things worse…" Ashlyn smiled weakly still attempting to recover from the trip.

"Fine," He huffed

"So anyone up for some drinks? I brought Ginger ale?" Amanda shrugged gesturing to the cooler.

"I don't like Ginger Ale." Nat shrugged "

"Well, you're no fun." Mckinley laughed.

"Nat is plenty of fun!" I protested

"Biased opinion." Mckinley spoke matter-of-factly.

"If you knew her like I did you would think the same," I smiled reminiscing on all of our good times both as enemies and friends, and well Romantic partners .

"I'm tired…" Ashlyn yawned.

"Well then go up to bed you won't miss anything,"

"Alright bye!" She disappeared.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Sighed Thomas. "I think I will go up too,"

"NO funny business…" Dimitri and Scarlett laughed.

"Haha very funny." Thomas stuck his tongue out.

"You won't hardly get there as fast as Ashlyn…" Amanda smiled.

"Yeah, well I have the will to walk…" Thomas exclaimed.

"You're too scrawny to walk that far…" Dimitri smirked

"It's only like 1 block…" Thomas argued.

"I rest my case." Dimitri chuckled

"Hey!" Thomas frowned.

I brushed Nat''s red curls off her neck.

"Yo! Sam! I'm getting tired, I'll see you later…" Amanda smiled sweetly.

"See you later Manda…" Mckinley smiled happily.

"Shall we depart?" Amanda joked pretending to take Thomas' arm.

"We shall m'lady." He stuck his tongue out at Mckinley.

"Hey Manda see you later," He winked

"Don't get too cocky…" She smiled and winked back.

"Is that a challenge?" He smirked

"You've gone too far with that one… But I'll see you tonight." Amanda kissed him sweetly, before leaning in for a more passionate kiss. Nat looked at me with an annoyed look.

"What? I've got some plans for tonight… Like you don't ever do the same thing Mr. and Mrs. Sleep in the same bedroom." Sam smirked.

"Sam…" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Fine… See you tonight." He kissed her one last time. "Okay now this better be fun or else I just passed up a better event," He kicked up sand. Nat groaned in anguish and turned to the fire pit. She dumped some coal into the pick and pulled out some logs. She lit the fire and stood back and watched as the hungry flames licked at the sky.

The yellow and orange flames reflected in her eyes and casted an eerie glow over her.

"I hope Capsicle isn't our babysitter" Sam said to me as I watched Nat sit by the fire.

"Why Not? Captain America is responsible, grounded, humble, and overall a great leader." Sterling walked up and joined us.

"Also Cap has strong morals that would make him a good trainer," Maggie pointed out.

"Cap is also a 90 year old virgin… Maybe you relate to him Sterling." McKinley scoffed.

Scarlett and Dimitri had joined Nat by the fire. My legs started to move toward her. She was staring into the flames just studying them ever so carefully. I sat down next to her softly trying not to startle her as she continued to stare off into the flames. My eyes followed her's to the center of the pit.

"You ever wonder…" She started softly her eyes so focused on the blaze. "What it would be like to be fire?"

"I Can't say that I have," I laughed lightly

"It seems so nice that you can see nights like this all the time be everywhere yet nowhere. Bring joy and sorrow, all at once…" She looked at me "You are my fire…" She set her hand gently on my cheek. "You are warm and so strong resistant and powerful. You are my flames," She leaned into my shoulder.

I paused to take that in. Her fire? What did that mean? I guess every person had a way of describing their best friend or significant other: sun and moon, light and dark, yin and yang, calm, and now I guess fire. She had wrapped her body in a towel and managed to somehow only get sand on her feet. Her wet hair had started to dry in little clumps.

"I think you should be the leader," She said softly. I looked at her in complete disbelief. My brain thought of me leading our new team; me yelling 'Avengers Assemble' staying up late making up strategies. It sounded awesome on paper but...I was a back bone the silent glue that held teams together. I didn't lead.

"No, I don't do leading," I shook my head. The hot tropical air wrapped around us like a thick blanket.

"But you would be so good," I shook my head furiously.

"You did an amazing job leading on our last team Nat…" I pointed out. She let out a short snicker.

"You know me Flint...I don't like leading. I am better at taking orders," She shrugged.

"Huh… but when I say 'Hey Nat can you do…' you never seem to follow through," She shrugged.

"I think Sterling, Sam, Scarlett, or Dimitri will end up leading," I commented.

"Mckinley as a leader! Who would ever in their right minds follow him?" She sneered.

"He isn't too bad." I came to Sam's defense

"Yeah you two and your guy stuff," She ruffled my hair. "What even is guys stuff? Do talk about how hot I am and how I am just the greatest," She tossed hair off her shoulders.

"Kinda not exactly," I blushed hoping she couldn't see. She looked out at the ocean.

"Tonight is beautiful." She looked at me with this glint in her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you my darling Natty Catty," I kissed her gently.

"But still it is a beautiful night…" I got what she was hinting at.

"Yes very beautiful, a perfect night…" I smirked. She smiled at me.

"Get a room," Sam laughed

"We already have two," Nat retorted holding up two fingers in an attempt to emphasise her point.

"TMI," He cringed

"Really, Sam after that little show with Amanda you are lecturing us and have you noticed that Dimitri and Scarlet have been making out over there for the past five minutes." I raised my eyebrow. Sterling was chatting with Maggie over cans of root beer.

"Come on Scar I think we need to go to bed, you going to be okay on your own?" Dimitri asked

"I am going to hog my blanket and sprawl and drool. Better yet I don't have to care!" She cheered.

"Alright let's go get some sleep," He helped up Scarlet and soon they left the beach. Now it was the five of us. Maggie,Sterling, Sam, Nat and of course me. The majority of us were by the fire pit, but Maggie and Sterling were still chatting. Soon it was just Nat and I on the beach. I had taken it upon myself to clean up the teams' mess. Nat had helped but the proceeded to fall asleep on her towel. I shook my head. The night started to get cooler and clouds had started to roll in. So, naturally dumped the trash and carried Nat into the house and set her on the bed. Where she promptly woke up and then started to kiss me making ture on her implied promise. But, I was not complaining.

Soon we were lying there just looking at the ceiling. Like the time I fell for her. Only she glistened with sweat, her hair clung to her neck, and she was panting heavily. Sometimes before we were a couple I would have dreams about this. Just lying next to her when she was like this, post coutius. It was very weird but sometimes when I slept with other girls, I would have vivid dreams where instead of waking up to the girl I had brought back I would wake up next to her. She looked at me.

"Do you have water?" She shook her empty bottle. I looked at mine also empty after I had downed it,

"Nope…but I can get you another bottle…" I got up and pulled on my t-shirt and sweats.

"Thank you.." She smiled at me happily.

"No problem," I left the room and started to head back down the stairs to the kitchen. The glow of the refrigerator beckoned me. I started to walk toward it when I saw a shadow. I slid my gun from the table...why had I left it there.

"Who is it?" I called into the dark. When people are nervous sometimes there hands shake but mine don't. When I am nervous I bite the inside of my mouth till it bleeds. Nat's legs used to shake we she got nervous, but now she simply bit her lip and held the gun steady. The figure emerged from the shadows. He was about my height but at least fifteen years my senior. He wore his hair spiked in the front. I frowned at him.

"Who are you?" I asked lowering my gun a bit.

"I am Special Agent Clint Barton," He said cooly. I lowered my gun a little further.

"Prove it," I snapped. He chuckled and pulled out his credentials. I studied them carefully in the low lights. It all checked out. "Sorry, I am Flint Rider," I sighed. He looked me over carefully.

"So they called me into babysit seventeen year olds?" He raised an eyebrow at me "No offense but I thought you guys would be a bit younger…"

"Well two of us are sixteen," I shrugged.

"That makes me feel much better," He laughed and I cracked a small smile, then continued toward the fridge to get Nat her water.

"So...Your Hawkeye right, I mean that is your code name?" I asked snatching the dasani bottle.

"Yeah, I guess so," He laughed to himself "What about you kid, you got a code name," He asked sitting down at the counter.

"Nah...just Flint," I sat down for a second hoping Nat would live without water for just a few more minutes.

"So are you the one who can start earthquakes?" He questioned curiously.

"Nope, I don't have powers, all I have is my skills and my wit." I smirked.

"Skills what kind of skills?" He studied me carefully.

"I am a sniper, I can shoot anything with anything you can shoot or I guess throw," I shrugged.

"So you do my job…": He smirked

"Not exactly, I don't use a bow," I stood up and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Alright well see ya' tomorrow kid," He called up as I climbed the stairs to Nat.

Nat sucked down the water.

"Thank you so much…" She sighed. The sweat had dried and now she just laid there.

"Alright time to go to bed…" I yawned

"No I want a rematch at Mario Kart…" She said jumping up.

"I am too tired... " I whined

"Please," she pouted

"Tomorrow after lunch… I promise I will take you on." I pulled up the duvet and climbed up next to her.

"But I want to play you now!" She stammered

"Why it is almost 3:00 am...we need to get a few hours of sleep…" I kissed her gently.

"Come one Flint…" She said sardonically.

"Look Nat, I am really tired won't you just let me sleep…" I laid flat on my back. She came close to me and rested her head on my chest.

"Fine but if you forfeit again…" She said lightly

"Never, by the time I am through with you. You will wish I had forfeited," I sighed her head moved with the sinking and rising of my chest.

"I love you Flint," she whispered gently. Her soft voice filled my heart with rest. The safety I felt with her close was unrivaled. Together relying on her for four years. The soft breaths lulling me to sleep then the light sleep that came. My voice whispering nothings but when I said help she was squeezing my hand in a rhythmic beat. The nightmares tried to pull me down deeper.

"C'mon get up sleepyheads!" Clint yelled from the doorway… I groaned and pulled the blanket over my ears Nat slowly got up, she didn't do mornings.

"Up! Up! Up!..." He yelled through what sounded like a megaphone

"Why," Nat moaned unsticking herself from the sheets and went into the shower.

"Nat and I have breakfast!" He yelled again.

"Nat?" Nat questioned

"We're coming" I sighed, as the group walked downstairs

"Where's breakfast?" I asked, I wanted breakfast.

"No time to talk. Now remember, it's your first day of trainin', so listen to your teachers and no fighting', play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, one of the other kids wanna fight, then you have to kick the other kid's butt." Clint pulled me aside

"But I don't wanna kick the other kid's butt." I sighed

"Doesn't matter! Now let's see your war face!" He stared me directly in the eyes.

"Grrr?" I was so confused.

"My bunny slippers just ran for cover son…" Clint spoke wryly

"Grrr!" I spoke a little more enthusiastically.

"That's it! Now go kick those kids butt…" He smiled. I noticed Black Widow talking to Nat in the same fashion. She knew her? When did they… when she was in bed?

"Alright so you to ready to start your training…?" Clint asked. I notice that no other members of the team where there.

"Where are the others?" I asked

"Ready sir," Nat responded taking her fighting position.

"Well, Mr. Playboy is in the lab, Those mutated fellows are meeting up with some of our people who have similar things going on, and Sterling is with Mr. Perfect himself." Black Widow explained.

"But we're with you." Clint smiled.

"Well then, Natty Catty bring it on,"

"Hit me with your best shot Francis…" She smirked

"No Fighting yet!" Clint smirked.

"C'mon they'll have fun…" Black widow smiled.

"Someone has to be the adult in this situation."

"Yeah, true but who are you referring to?" Natasha smiled

"We're supposed to be on the same team remember." Clint smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, Kick his butt Natalia!" She screamed at Nat who grinned evilly.

"Um… Flint I choose you!" Clint yelled awkwardly

"Really Dude… POKEMON?" I sighed.

"Clint what did we discuss about trying to be hip?" Natasha facepalmed

"I'm hip, I'm groovy, I'm on Fleek, Right Flint… Right?!" Clint tried to defend himself

"I guess man you're pretty cool" I shrugged

"You're definitely 'on fleek' Mr. Barton" Nat laughed.

"See… Natasha, you're totally right" Clint smiled, "I like this kid."

"Thanks, " Nat smirked at me.

"Teacher's pet," I huffed. Her arms raised to fight.

"Well, too bad Clint… I already called her," Widow smiled at Nat with pride.

" Hey come on I am not that bad," I sulked.

"I am not saying that you are bad, kid, but your partner here is quite good…" He laughed. Nat stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh come on Natty Catty…" I rolled my eyes. Her dyed hair had grown out a bit so she could tie it back in a curled ponytail.

"Francis…" Her lips split into a smirk.

"Alright we are going to start no weapons just one on one. Just so we can get a sense of your fighting style." Natasha said flatly and clicked her stark pad and started to pull up charts.

"Okay you two try not to knock eachother out," Clint winked.

"Fight!" Yelled Widow and the festivities began.

"What are you guys doing?" Sterling sighed walking in with the golden boy.

"We are going to spar," Nat smiled evilly.

"Can you guys restain from ripping each other to pieces for once in your life." Sterling sighed

"No why would I want to tear up Francis over here,"

"Say Francis One more time" I scowled.

"You two are an awful role models…" I heard a handsome voice echo through the room. Cap I thought.

"Well maybe we are but these kids sure think we aren't," Clint smirked

"Can we please just train," Nat pouted

"Fine," I charged at her. She countered with an amazing punch to the chin it hurt but nothing I couldn't take. Then our arms were locked in move and counter moves. Then the kicking started. Which meant I took a stealer roundhouse kick to the cheek. I wasn't the only one taking damage. Nat had several flowering bruises on her body and a bleeding lip. I had bruises all over my body most of them in my face and I had a taken a kick to the stomach. Still we were staying strong and fighting . Nat was getting a little tired and felt like my body might collapse in on myself. Then from there Nat pounded me into the ground and I lost that match. It was okay though she earned it.

"You okay?" She asked and pulled me up.

"Yeah, holy crap Nat when did you get this good I mean you were good before but…" I touched her bruised cheek lightly.

"Lots of sparring with Sterling," She shrugged. Her arms, shins, thighs, and cheeks were bruising. I wanted to make her take a hot shower , hell I wanted to take a hot shower.

"You are almost better than me…" I smirked

"I am better than you," She rolled her eyes.

"I'd say we're equal," I embraced her. She smiled and then winced slightly.

"That we are," I left it that.

After Nat and I had gained back enough strength to walk...they decided it would be okay to have us break for lunch. I sat next to Nat she was eating a sandwich and was starting to look like she might be able to go another round

"Hey guys!" Mckinley skipped in, with Mr. Stark right behind him smirking.

"What happened to him?" Nat moved a small nod toward him.

"Today was AWESOME!" He shrieked.

"Calm down there." I smiled, guess we all found people to look up to.

"Well, I am glad you all had a fun time…" Sterling huffed coming in.

"What Capsicle not your speed?" I asked curiously.

"I told him that I don't think I'm voting this year… I hate both people." He sighed.

"Wait you can vote!" Mckinley exclaimed.

"I'm turning 21 in 2 weeks…" He smiled.

"My guess is that his injections slowed down his aging slightly." Corey added in she was actually super smart.

"Nat turns eighteen in october and I will be eighteen in shit is it already May?" I had stopped keeping track of time these past weeks because of the stress

"Yeah" Sterling said opening a soda

"Than June" I said looking around in shock. I was almost an adult that idea scared the shit out of me.

"I forgot you're older than me Flint." Nat moved up against me cradling my face in her hands.

"Yeah Kid," I ruffled her hair. She smiled up at me, that sweet smile Nat rarely showed.

"Shut it old man," She laughed

"Who are you calling old?" Clint walked into the room.

"Not you sir!" Nat responded like the little suck up she was.

"Thank you, Missy," He smiled at Nat.

"Hey you two, ready for more training." Natasha entered the room. Nat's eyes lit up with a challenging glare.

"Sure do we get to us weapons?" Nat asked her lips forming a smirk.

"Of course what else would we do," Clint smiled. Weapons, op weapons I had never been so excited well other the time I took Nat on our first date. Soon we were back in the training room testing seperate weapons.

Nat had so far shot two different glocks and fought with electric wands but she had settled with wrist blasters. They were pretty sick. It fired different ammo based on situations. Poison, ice, fire, electric shock, and just plain ol' bullets. She looked like a badass fighting with those things. I was picking up skills as the next hawkeye, It was pretty fun and Nat was really good at backing me up. I half expected her to whip around and plant a kiss on me.

"Nat behind you!" I warned and shot the dummy behind her.

"Nice shot," She and I soon stood back to back. Then with a techno whirl the simulation disappeared.

"You guys are real pros at this hmmm?" Clint chuckled

"Five years by each other's sides creates a natural pattern." I felt her hand moved behind me and rub my back. I just hoped they didn't see it. The thought of Clint or Natasha finding out about our relationship made me uncomfortable. I didn't know exactly why the two of them were really chill but I think that because they were strictly platonic and since we're a lot like them, they probably assumed the same for us. The fact that we were in a serious relationship could throw them off.

"So you two happy with your weapon selection?" Sam walked in. "Because I want to show you mine." He pressed his wristwatch and his skin was soon enveloped in a combat suit. "It is my revised take on all of the Avengers suits." He smiled as it covered his face "Meet the Darwin, a suit that can adapt to any battle situation." He announced proudly

"Sick," I smirked. Nat was touching the suit ever so gently in amazement. It made me feel a little tinge of jealousy.

"Oh and I have tech for you two."He pulled out two costumes. "Most the concepts are inspired by designs of Tony and input from mentors, but I put my own twist on it." He pulled out two neat outfits. For Nat a black jumpsuit with red light veins running up it and for me a kevlar vest with a high resistant fabric shirts, It was pretty sick but what was even cooler was the extensions he had added. The fabric could move over one's body and make it so there would be no way in the world you could be seen and could muffle sounds of foot steps and sneezes. It was nothing but an even bigger edge.

"Sweet!" Nat was pumped about the much needed weapons update and I agreed.

"How come, Tony doesn't do this for us?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Because Tony, unlike Mckinley, has a life," Nat laughed insulting Sam was one of her favorite pastimes.

"I can just take my tech back…" Mckinley replied snarkily. Nat froze up and shut her mouth. He had found a way to control her.

"Fine you win," She huffed

"Thank you for that!" He smirked.

"Thanks for this stuff Sam talk to you at dinner?" I hinted at him to go away.

"Sure now ten inch distance lovebirds," He snickered back to us. Nat flushed and I shook my head

"Beat it Mckinley," I snapped.

"Fine but if you two start making out after I leave…"

"He said Fuck off Mckinley," Nat growled I softly put my hand on her shoulder.

"Fine,Fine," He retreated from the room and left us to our own devices. Then it was more training in our new suits and using a mix of our natural talents. Still it was hard to get distracted when watching Nat fight in her own "black widow" costume. It was a really good look for her. The fact that it made her body look more than flawless was less than the fact of how graceful she was when she fought. Her kicks and jumps resembled a dancer more than a master fighter. She flew through the air and kicked the last target ending the simulation.

"You guys are really good at this," Natasha said flatly dissecting our faces for any sign of weakness.

"Thank you," My Nat blushed her cheeks turning pink. Nat didn't usually show emotion around new people but she felt comfortable with us.

"I have a great partner," I smiled at Nat as my response.

"Alright you two the team is having a dodgeball match ya' ready." Clint smiled.

"Let's go," I shouted and ran after Nat toward the training center's gym. Sterling and Sam were facing each other on separate sides of the court.

"I pick Nat!" Sam screamed as soon as we entered. Nat groaned and joined his side. I moved to Sterling's side knowing he would probably pick me. Soon the teams were set. On team Mckinley you had: Nat, Scarlet,Dimitri, Amanda, and Corey decided to be their cheer section. Everyone else was on our team.

"So Nat we meet on the battlefield,"I smirked

"So just to be clear you still love me after I crush you into a pulp?" She asked curiously.

"Since when can you crush me into a pulp?" I laughed she smirked. If I hadn't said it enough times before I will never love anyone more than Natalia. I wanted to hold her constantly feel that ever steady heart beat. The smell of roses that lingered in her curls. My daydream was shattered by a bright foam ball being hurled at me at the speed of light. I reached up and got the flying ball of foam.

"Damnit!" Amanda shouted as she stormed off. Nat didn't have a ball but was dodging everything thrown at her. Until well, I was aiming for Scarlet but when I threw they switched places and I hit Nat in the center of her chest. She looked at me with ice cold eyes and my stomach twisted into a knot, I was in such deep shit.

Once the game was over I had lost track of Nat who had disappeared. That was the biggest of my worries Nat could hold a grudge even if it was with me.

"Hey, Francis!" She called and I whirled back Nat was dressed in sweatpants and _my_ t-shirt.

"Natty Catty why do you always steal _my_ shirts," I wanted to slide my hands up through that t-shirt but again Natasha and Clint were sitting right there. It would be like feeling up your girlfriend in front of your cool aunt or uncle.

"Because they smell like you and are really soft." She nuzzled the collar.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes but then smirked at her. I was in love so in love.

"Dodge!" She lobbed at tomato at my face.

"FFF-UUU-CK!" I screamed as I braced for the impact. The tomato hit me square in the face.

"Language," Capsicle just happened to walk in my face was dripping in tomato guts and my hair stuck to my forehead.

" please refrain from throwing produce at your team mates," He stared down Nat who popped her hip in defiance.

"Like this?" She threw a tomato at him and ran smirked. Clint entered laughing loudly.

"Nat your trainee hit mine with a tomato," Clint called back.

"She has better aim than you," She snickered back

"Natty," I sighed

"Francis what did I tell you about calling me Natty?" Natalia growled at me.

"What did I tell you about calling me Francis?" I countered

"I swear if these two get anymore like you…" Cap. shook his head sadly.

"They will be the best team of operatives ever assembled," Natasha managed a dry smirk.

"Hopefully with less of an ego," A new person entered the room. She was our same age maybe just a bit older.

"Who are you?" Sam asked in shock.

"Wanda Maximoff, who are you?" The girl had a lovely accent the kind that Nat always wished she had.

"Sam Mckinley, perhaps you have heard of me," He smiled charmingly.

"So Tony got a clone," She laughed to herself. She looked at us.

"Hello, I am Natalia and this is Flint," She pulled me forward.

"Hello, you two," She smiled between us.

"Hey guys, Scarlet walked out in workout clothing Dimitri not far behind her. I had heard rumors that the two of them were thinking of getting married. I strongly believed they should, Dimitri and I had only been friends a little while but enough to know that he was a freaking amazing. Scarlet was great too, Nat really hit it off with her. The four of us had become fast friends. The thing was Nat and I never talked about getting married. We were too immature to think about stuff like that.

"So this is who you guys have been training with," I raised my eyebrows.

"Not all of them," Dimitri smiled.

"Wanda...oh I was informed you were all on the beach…" A red skinned robot looking guy came out from behind Wanda.

"Vis...you need to meet everyone else eventually,"

"Hey, Flint Ryder nice to meet you," I shook his hand

"Nice to meet you too," He turned back to Wanda.

"I am going back to my room Wanda," He said flatly turned and left.

"Fine Vis," She sighed. Nat looked at me with a small tinge of intrigue in her eyes.

"Well, I am starving!" Nat smiled and sashayed over to the fridge.

"Well you used up the last tomato on my face," I snapped.

"If I want to taste tomato I can just kiss you," she shrugged

"So you two are a couple?" Wanda asked heading to the fridge.

"Yeah but, um just don't tell,"

"The adults no problem." She smiled. I soon joined the fridge party.

"You know what I am going to make?" I looked between the two.

" Enlighten us," Nat pressed up against me

"Southern delicates, some ribs and hush puppies." Nat licked her lips she couldn't resist my hush puppies.

"Sounds good," Wanada smiled. I started on the corn bread.

"Now, grab a snack because I like to cook my ribs and hush puppie perfectly." She brushed my lips.

"I love you," she whispered lightly.

"I love you too,"

"So any of you want to head to the bowling alley?" Amanda asked smiling.

"Actually Sam was gonna show me his lab, I want to check out the tech he is building." Nat smiled eagerly. I nodded and kept pulling out ingredients.

 **Chapter** **5**

Dimitri

"I don't understand…" Scarlet let the ball roll off her fingers.

"About what?" Wanda asked picking up her ball.

"This whole mentor system, we are a little old to be baby sat." I sighed as all the pins toppled over. She jumped and the air then turned back to me.

"I guess I can't blame them...Imagine Mckinley unsupervised." Scarlett shrugged and went back to the couch

"True, but…" Ashlyn tried to join the conversation, looking over her shoulder. She was actively trying to avoid her roommate as the sudden addition of two more romances had seemed to have made him a little more active in his years long pursuit.

"Guys this is getting boring," Wanda sighed so far we had all gotten strikes, it was slightly a hearing that we were all using our powers

"Yeah, I wonder if Flint is done with dinner?" I asked

"I hope he makes good barbecue." Ashlyn licked her lips.

"Barbecue is so delicious…" Thomas licked his lips

"No one asked for your opinion Tommy" Ashlyn snapped

"Harsh," winced Amanda

"Thank you Amanda!" He smiled.

I sighed the training center was the cool place. The base consisted of three larger buildings. There was the main building that was on the furthest edge it was a modern three story building. The rooms were upstairs part. The basement held the briefing room and a small loft room that overlooked the entire place. The kitchen and living room were all on the first floor along with the weapon/suit storage. From the basement there was an underground tunnel that you could take on hot days to the training center. The training center was the furthest west building. It resembled a small Avengers tower. Now this was the cool building. It had a gymnasium, locker room, five training simulators, an indoor aquatics facility, a weight room, an agility room, a bowling alley, a digital library, a screening room, a medical facility, a mini aquarium, and multiple sparing rooms. Best of all, all of them were sound proof, which allowed Scarlet to train. Scarlet sat down beside me.

"I am done bowling," She whined and leaned back into her seat. Her hands were rubbing together nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know Dima it is just...I don't know everything is so confusing." She pouted

"Are you okay?" She wheeled around kissed me hard on the lips.

"Much better," Her body relaxed and I pulled her close. The bowling alley smelled like lemon cleaner a pleasant smell to me it reminded me of the halls before we came here where Scar and I first met. The rest of it was all different. Loud jeering and cries of disappointment rang out through the empty room. My the air conditioning vent was right above us blasting my neck. It felt amazing being that the tropical weather outside felt like a three thousand pound weight. Scarlet shivered she felt every temperature more severally.

"You need a jacket Scarlet?" I asked cautiously

"No, but can you walk me back, I am tired." She whined. I stood up and offered up my arm. She gladly took hold and we returned to our rooms. The smell of barbecue filled HQ and my mouth instantly began to water but Scarlett had lost her appetite I was worried she was getting sick or something.

"Hey Flint!" I smiled walking down stairs.

"Hey Dimitri, you ready for food?" He wore a floral apron and had a smile on his face. His cheeks were red from the heat of the kitchen.

"Yes, gimme!" I smiled and allowed him to serve me up some of his delicious smelling BBQ.

"I am glad you are excited," He laughed. I wondered where Nat was. she was usually right beside him. He looked at me carefully. "Nat and I are going to train more later she is preparing and reading mission briefings in the simulators, she already ate." He put the food back into the oven.

"Oh so she takes this really seriously?" I questioned

"We both do." He smiled slightly. I noticed he was dressed in workout entire.

"So Nat likes this training thing?"

"Nat likes being an assassin." he shrugged again.

"What's bugging you?" I asked plainly

"Nat's not eating…" He paused for a second and looked at me. "When we first started working together Nat was about 160-170 pounds. Sarah and Granger our instructors thought it was bad and that to properly add to the team she needed to loose at the least 20 pounds so in short they starved her, it started with taking away one meal then two, then all, soon she was eating pretty close to nothing back then I didn't like Nat we didn't get along so I didn't care. Then she shed about 30 pounds and had reached their desired weight. Ever since then she is really hyper vigilant if she ever gets above 145 she flips out and stops eating again." He sighed "Not like I care about how much she weighs she is still my Nat you know, I just, I don't want her to starve." He muttered. I looked at him carefully. He cared too much about everyone and it was a very a good thing.

"Well, I don't think she'll starve, I agree that it is not healthy but, I think she will be fine," I shrugged what else was I supposed to say.

"Yeah, but hey how was bowling," He shook it off just like that and got back on his feet. It was easy for him.

"Fun but everyone used their powers,"

"Hey, Flint," Nat walked up to him placing her hand gently onto his chest.

"What's up babe?" He looked at her.

"We got a mission!" She said in joy.

"Okay will you please eat a hush puppy." He waved one near her mouth.

"Fine, you win this one," She bit it and pulled out a chair. The night swept by fun and unproductive energy.


	5. Dimitri POV: Chapter 5

I don't understand…" Scarlet let the ball roll off her fingers.

"About what?" Wanda asked picking up her ball.

"This whole mentor system, we are a little old to be baby sat." I sighed as all the pins toppled over. She jumped and the air then turned back to me.

"I guess I can't blame them...Imagine Mckinley unsupervised." Scarlett shrugged and went back to the couch

"True, but…" Ashlyn tried to join the conversation, looking over her shoulder. She was actively trying to avoid her roommate as the sudden addition of two more romances had seemed to have made him a little more active in his years long pursuit.

"Guys this is getting boring," Wanda sighed so far we had all gotten strikes, it was slightly a hearing that we were all using our powers

"Yeah, I wonder if Flint is done with dinner?" I asked

"I hope he makes good barbecue." Ashlyn licked her lips.

"Barbecue is so delicious…" Thomas licked his lips

"No one asked for your opinion Tommy" Ashlyn snapped

"Harsh," winced Amanda

"Thank you Amanda!" He smiled.

I sighed the training center was the cool place. The base consisted of three larger buildings. There was the main building that was on the furthest edge it was a modern three story building. The rooms were upstairs part. The basement held the briefing room and a small loft room that overlooked the entire place. The kitchen and living room were all on the first floor along with the weapon/suit storage. From the basement there was an underground tunnel that you could take on hot days to the training center. The training center was the furthest west building. It resembled a small Avengers tower. Now this was the cool building. It had a gymnasium, locker room, five training simulators, an indoor aquatics facility, a weight room, an agility room, a bowling alley, a digital library, a screening room, a medical facility, a mini aquarium, and multiple sparing rooms. Best of all, all of them were sound proof, which allowed Scarlet to train. Scarlet sat down beside me.

"I am done bowling," She whined and leaned back into her seat. Her hands were rubbing together nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know Dima it is just...I don't know everything is so confusing." She pouted

"Are you okay?" She wheeled around kissed me hard on the lips.

"Much better," Her body relaxed and I pulled her close. The bowling alley smelled like lemon cleaner a pleasant smell to me it reminded me of the halls before we came here where Scar and I first met. The rest of it was all different. Loud jeering and cries of disappointment rang out through the empty room. My the air conditioning vent was right above us blasting my neck. It felt amazing being that the tropical weather outside felt like a three thousand pound weight. Scarlet shivered she felt every temperature more severally.

"You need a jacket Scarlet?" I asked cautiously

"No, but can you walk me back, I am tired." She whined. I stood up and offered up my arm. She gladly took hold and we returned to our rooms. The smell of barbecue filled HQ and my mouth instantly began to water but Scarlett had lost her appetite I was worried she was getting sick or something.

"Hey Flint!" I smiled walking down stairs.

"Hey Dimitri, you ready for food?" He wore a floral apron and had a smile on his face. His cheeks were red from the heat of the kitchen.

"Yes, gimme!" I smiled and allowed him to serve me up some of his delicious smelling BBQ.

"I am glad you are excited," He laughed. I wondered where Nat was. she was usually right beside him. He looked at me carefully. "Nat and I are going to train more later she is preparing and reading mission briefings in the simulators, she already ate." He put the food back into the oven.

"Oh so she takes this really seriously?" I questioned

"We both do." He smiled slightly. I noticed he was dressed in workout entire.

"So Nat likes this training thing?"

"Nat likes being an assassin." he shrugged again.

"What's bugging you?" I asked plainly

"Nat's not eating…" He paused for a second and looked at me. "When we first started working together Nat was about 160-170 pounds. Sarah and Granger our instructors thought it was bad and that to properly add to the team she needed to loose at the least 20 pounds so in short they starved her, it started with taking away one meal then two, then all, soon she was eating pretty close to nothing back then I didn't like Nat we didn't get along so I didn't care. Then she shed about 30 pounds and had reached their desired weight. Ever since then she is really hyper vigilant if she ever gets above 145 she flips out and stops eating again." He sighed "Not like I care about how much she weighs she is still my Nat you know, I just, I don't want her to starve." He muttered. I looked at him carefully. He cared too much about everyone and it was a very a good thing.

"Well, I don't think she'll starve, I agree that it is not healthy but, I think she will be fine," I shrugged what else was I supposed to say.

"Yeah, but hey how was bowling," He shook it off just like that and got back on his feet. It was easy for him.

"Fun but everyone used their powers,"

"Hey, Flint," Nat walked up to him placing her hand gently onto his chest.

"What's up babe?" He looked at her.

"We got a mission!" She said in joy.

"Okay will you please eat a hush puppy." He waved one near her mouth.

"Fine, you win this one," She bit it and pulled out a chair. The night swept by fun and unproductive energy.


	6. Amanda POV: Chapter 6

"Hey, beautiful," My curly chestnut hair stuck to my neck with sweat. The tropical temperatures had found their way into my room. Sam looked at me sweetly.

"Good morning," It was about five in the morning the time I had to be up for one thing mission prep.

"So are you happy now?" He leaned back propping his hands behind his head.

"Yes," I smiled and got up

"Up so soon?"

"I have to create mission packet's," I pulled on my bra and t-shirt.

"We have a mission?" Sam said to me sitting up the sheet falling revealing his bare torso.

"Yes stupid," I laughed tugging on leggings.

"Well wake me up when I am needed, I hear Nat and Flint get to sleep into 9:00"

"They can get ready in five minutes." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't believe them…" he rolled his eyes.

"Bye Sammy see you soon."

"Love you, Manda," He said lightly as I bounced out of the door. I walked down the hall toward the room. I could hear noises from Nat and Flint' s room soft muffled exchanging of loving words.

Sometimes I would wish that Sam and I were like that. Scarlet and Dimitri, they were a step above Nat and Flint. Scarlet was picking out wedding dresses and Dimitri was already planning her proposal. Both of them looking at houses with picket fences and baby names. Nat and Flint loved each other but both of them were to present to get married, they live in the moment.

"Flint, I think someone is in the hall." How did they hear me?

"Shit get dressed Nat if Clint and Tasha find out."

"But we didn't…"

"I know but it was a hot night and I am in my boxers and you are half dressed," His voice pointed out

"Fine I will get to my room and shower off okay, then we will continue this talk." I heard her voice and the brief silence that was made up of a quick romantic kiss. The door swung open and I stood frozen in the doorway.

"Oh, We thought you might be a mentor," She blushed

"Nah, you two are chill," I smiled

"Well, thanks for that but if Natasha and Clint find out about Flint and me." She shook her head "There is really obvious sexual tension between the two but Clint is married and deeply in love and he is fooling himself if he doesn't think he has feelings for Natasha. She feels the same. They see themselves in us they might you know freak out mentally." Nat shrugged and moved to her rooms.

I sighed and walked to our briefing room. Maggie and Corey handed me the mission packet.

"Hey, you and Sam have a fight?" Maggie asked skeptically locking eyes with me.

"No, No, it just has you ever noticed how romantic and loving Nat and Flint's relationship is?"

"Yes, so?" Corey said flatly

"I dunno, it is just Sam and I aren't like that and…"

"Well, Nat and Flint are settled, they found each other they only want each other, their relationship is more serious than what their age bracket usually experiences. It is not that you and Sam aren't soulmates but the bond that Nat and Flint have is unique and strong…" Corey sighed

"Big words," I muttered, "Let's get ready." I sighed

"Okay, the mission packets are made and the updated info is being forwarded to as we speak," Corey looked up from her Stark light weight laptop.

"Thanks," I smiled. Then a knock rang out and Scarlet's head looked in.

"Good Morning!" She smiled. "Ashlyn and I made coffee and breakfast wraps!" The two girls set down the plates

"Thanks," Maggie chimed.

"No problem." Ash swatted away the compliment.

"We just came by to pick up the mission packets, and bring food," Scarlet picked up two and Ashlyn did the same. I watched as she grabbed the packet. Her ring finger had a new crystal ring with black onyx.

"Well, thanks and Scarlet…" I said

"Yeah?" She smiled backward at me.

"That ring?" She blushed quickly

"Dimitri, um proposed." She smiled lightly. "He is staying back today he's got a fever." She sighed

"well I hope he feels better! And congrats!" My voice lacked all the enthusiasm I thought it should contain.

"Thank You," She blushed and then left quickly.

 _A/N_ Sorry, this was so short... Long chapter coming soon!


	7. Natalia POV: Chapter 7

I came in suited up. My weapons organized and cleaned. Flint was cleaning his gun shirtless, a sight that I would never tire of.

"Hey, hot sauce," He laughed as I stepped through the door.

"Hey, Sexy," I laughed in return as our lips brushed.

"Are You ready kick some ass Nat!" He squealed raising his gun and then pulling on his shirt.

"Aw, I liked the shirtless look on you," I put my hand on his sternum.

"Well, I love that look on you too but I don't think either of us should fight like that." He cradled my hips.

"So, after the mission...if we are not too tired...maybe we could see each other shirtless and maybe pantless too," I huffed in a sort of husky voice.

"I am so so down," He smiled extremely happy.

"Good, because it would suck if only I wanted to have sex." I giggled. He embraced me tightly.

"I love you be careful," He kissed my lips deeply

"I love you too and I will kill you if you get yourself killed!" I snapped.

"Of course, I will be safe." He smiled sweetly at me. Then we just held each other for what seemed like forever until we heard Clint's voice.

I jumped out of his arms and he started pouring me coffee.

"Hey kiddos," He smirked walking in with a relaxed manner.

"Hey Clint," Flint responded brightly.

"Good Morning," I muttered a bit groggily.

"You two pumped up!" Clint smiled

"Yep, it has been awhile since our last mission." Flint smiled at me while handing me a cup of coffee.

"Well, I hope you guys aren't rusty." Clint chuckled.

"I hope so too," I laughed

"Alright you two, see you down there for mission prep." Clint smiled back at us.

"See ya later Old man," Flint chuckled warmly as Clint left. Then Flint pulled me in for yet another kiss.

"Flint, we have to pack for the mission." My voice came out softer than a cashmere sweater.

"Yeah, I almost forgot," He gave a short laugh.

"You are missing your pistols," I said flatly handing him the two guns.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you," He smiled at me and then I noticed the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Baby," I wiped away his tears

"Nat I love you more than anything…" He sobbed

"Flint, the world without you would not be a place I would want to see." I fell into his arms.

"I promise that I will never leave…" He muttered

"I promise I will never leave." I echoed in a lovingly ritualistic way.

"Well, now that all that fuckery is over…" Mckinley stood propped up in the doorway.

"Sam…" Amanda faced palmed.

"What?" he whined.

"You were supposed to be helping me check off all the team, not watch our friends." She sighed, "you two all packed?" Amanda looked down at her clipboard.

"Yes," I laughed glaring at McKinley

"Fine," he pouted

"Now, why don't you go torment, Sterling?" Amanda said softly

"Ooh, my favorite pastime," He laughed maniacally.

"Run along," Amanda shooed him away and then walked slowly out of the doorway.

"Mission Control, to Spider," My comlink snapped to life as I walked down the hall.

"This is Spider, nearing target, need the hack done Cyan," I called, that was Corey's code name.

"On it Spider." Her voice broke out as I used my fake keycard to enter the main computer room.

"Bingo…" I huffed.

"Spider to Cinnamon at MC, info is coming in now." I downloaded duplicate files onto my own flash drive after I had diverted the info back to MC.

"Good, Spider I got hostiles coming in from the left hallway," Amanda said quickly.

"Spider to Hawk?" I called into Flint.

"This is Hawk," his voice came over my com.

"Hostels left hall you have a shot?" I asked walking down the left hall to my next stop.

"Shots were taken hostiles down," Flint said calmly. I knelt down at the bodies putting on gloves removing the bullet and altering the wound with a knife.

"Mess cleaned, Eagle where are you?" my hands removed my office wear and revealing my suit.

"Approaching conference room...I got hostiles about five suits," Sterling said quickly and closer

"Clock, I need the cameras slowed" Sam ordered

"On it nerd," Ashlyn responded back

"How many times must I tell you that is not my call sign," Sam spoke sharply

"Playboy you got the tech yet or do we have to wait." I retorted

"Cool it Spider, I got it and I am on my way to secure the west entrance," he said.

"Not a good idea one of you Spider or Playboy have to come help me out I have eyes on hostiles and need help getting into getting the meeting videoed." Sterling's voice came across.

"This is Spider have the cloaking device and a body cam, I will be out there soon approaching main central building and conference room, activating cloaking device and entering the conference room." I slid under the table

"This is Cinnamon, hawk there's 7 hostiles coming on your left." I heard Amanda warn Flint.

"Fuck," I heard him say over his com thank god my suit had the sound muffler to muffle my giggle.

"Please explain to me who decided these code names…" Dimitri sighed.

"Aren't you sick Disaster? " Scarlett screamed I winced

"Siren, are you trying to make us deaf?" An older man whispered under his breath.

"STDs where are you?" Ashlyn responded.

"I consider that name a micro-aggression." The older man huffed.

"You are full of shit." Ashlyn groaned.

"Clock Zombie focus!" Corey snapped over the com.

"Sorry!" They yelled at the same time.

"Yeah Focus on my terrific Abs," Zombie spoke confidently

"You see what I have to deal with!" Ashlyn cried out.

"Shut the fuck up you two," Scarlet growled

"Guys. Bugging meeting room!" I scoffed.

"Sorry," they all responded. I swear the mutated kids were going to

get themselves killed. I let out a deep sigh. That was when Roger Harkson entered the room and I froze.

"Spider to base," I whispered

"We read you Spider," I heard Maggie's voice

"I have a familiar hostile, name Harkso n ,Roger height 6'6 weight approximately 195-235 lbs about 18-23 years of age alumni of Eagle's old school." I said flatly

"My friend is here…" Sterling's voice came over the com.

"Who?" I asked surprised only a little bit

"My friend from when I was little Jack Bartholomew Farmer, We called him Barns, he died five years ago… he fell to death." I heard Sterling sputter.

"Well he is here now, get your head in the game Jones," I heard Mckinley say.

"But…" I watched him get up as if in a trance and head toward his friend who was in the room.

"Barns!" He called. I face palmed.

"Jones!" I heard Mckinley scream.

"Who?" The boy said flatly

"Soldier attack," Harkson snapped

"God Damn it Flint! I need some help here,"

"On it!" He cried "Spider are you okay are you hurt?" He sputtered

"Eye on the targets," I snapped

"No! Don't shoot! Hawk Stand down!" Sterling yelled.

"Spider!" He whined in confusion. Mckinley burst into the room.

"Sergeant Jones!" Mckinley started blasting all the guards but Harkson, Jack Farmer and a few others with him were long gone.

"Spider, I have the car!" I heard Flint over the line.

"I have Eagle and Playboy we are headed out to you!" I snapped and the pulled the two fuming personas out of the building. Here I was Nat saving the day yet again.

"Spider, I love you," Flint let out a deep sigh satisfied by my safety.

"Love you too Hawk," I sighed. The two other parties refused to talk and Flint pulled the van around. I threw Sterling and Sam in the back, then sat shot gun and kissed Flint on the cheek sweetly.

"What happened?" He whispered glancing at Sterling and Sam sitting across from each other pouting.

"I will explain to you later just go pick up everyone else." I whispered in reply.

"Well that went well" Amanda Sighed through our earphones.

"Shut up Manda" I heard Sam and Sterling snap from the back.

"Manda the two of them are having a fight so…" I messaged her in. "They are on their man periods" I chuckled under my breath Flint cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Manestration." Corey snickered.

"True," Maggie giggled "But is Sterling okay?" She questioned quickly.

"I am fine Maggie stop worrying," Sterling sighed in response

"Okay, I am going to alert the Mentors of your success and Sam and Sterling will be debriefed tonight, Nat, you tomorrow," Corey said flatly

"Yes ma'am," I responded with the other two witnesses to the biggest blow out between those two since they first started working together.

I turned to Flint "Can we just go up to our room… and just screw around all night, I don't have much of an appetite, you can get food but after everything I just went through I just want you, for just a bit of sanity," I whimpered

"Yeah, Sounds great, anytime spent with you is good, besides you need to fill me in on what went down." He smirked at me.

"Ew, you guys, your com links are still in" Manda whined

"Oops sorry at least they were only to MC." I laughed with Flint. Soon we were back on the Avenjet, as Sam called it, and heading back to Superlit Island.

Flint had gotten a burrito on the way and now was back with me in our room drinking beer and playing darts, usually we didn't drink, but I was so shaken from the bullet that just missed.

"So what happened?" Flint hit the bullseye yet again.

"I was bugging the office cloaked, Roger Harkson from the boarding school was there...but I didn't want to freak you out."

"Okay, what happened?" He threw a dart facing backward it hit one of the inner rings.

"Well Sterling was hiding out nearby when he spotted his childhood friend who was as far as everyone else in the world know is deceased name is Jack Farmer, Sterling called him Barns, but when he called to him, Barns didn't seem to respond but the Harkson gave him orders and he sprang into action he fired a bullet that I thought was going to hit me but it missed…" I let out a deep sigh. "I wanted you to take out the hostiles because that was our one shot but Sterling wasn't going to lose his friend again so the window was lost," I pouted "Mckinley bursted in and shot the remaining hostiles with me Sterling was in a trance the whole time…" I locked eyes with Flint.

"That is new," He shrugged trying to hide the worry from his face.

"Yeah," I sighed and soon our lips crashed together in the introduction to the rest of our night


	8. Sam POV: Chapter 8

The only good thing that had happened since the mission last night was the new recruits. There were four of them. This guy who looked like would be a great at partying named Landon and another quieter kid African American guy who seemed chill what few words had said were dry and witty named ty. There was a cute younger girl with long black hair cute in the way of a ruffle the hair 'get going champ' way. She said her name Luna. Next was I think the best new recruit her name was Barbara More but she told us her name was Bobbi, just Bobbi. She was the definition of a blonde bombshell and hawt. She and Nat were equal attractive wise, Bobbi was hot in a southern belle way, Nat was attractive in the mysterious way.

I was starting to think of Nat that way now and if she wasn't dating my homie Flint I probably would have made a move. It was weird I had always noticed how hot she was but then she hadn't been hanging out with me in the weapons lab almost every other day she liked to test out the weapons and I had never realised how unbelievably smart Nat and Flint were. Amanda would be pissed if she knew that I had even thought about cheating on her Amanda was attractive in the girl next door way. She was sweet and very sexy as I could testify, I just wasn't good at the whole monogamy concept.

"Hey, Mckinley," Nat had turned back from a conversation from Bobbi, Luna, Flint, and Landon. She was trying to brush off the attention of the new Landon who was giving her a lot more attention and not noticing Flint staring him down.

"Yeah!" I called back to her

"Bobbi is going to be working with you in the lab, isn't that great we can all be lab buddies," She joked and I silently screamed in joy two hot girls around me all day. Nat was off limits of course but Bobbi was free reign.

"Cool!" I laughed

"Can you show me the lab, Playboy?" Bobbi's sweet southern voice sang as she sauntered over. I smirked while Nat and Flint looked very concerned for me. They were such a perfect couple and they were so invested in Amanda's and I's relationship. The thing was it was so dysfunctional we needed another couple whose relationship was so strong they could also support our's. Amanda tried to keep us together actively but my efforts canceled it out and only she really was invested at this point.

"Of course, let me show you where you will be working," Bobbi followed me up to the lab. She pulled a lab coat over her pink skirt and floral shirt.

"Wow, this place beats my garage lab," She smiled widely gently touching all of the tech.

"My garage lab was a penthouse lab," I laughed flipping my hair out of my face in the swave way I had mastered

"I forgot you were a spoiled rich kid," She rolled her eyes and logged onto the computer. Her fingers flew across the keyboard in record speed.

"This research on your suit is wrong, if you had booted up the oxygen tank your suit would have combusted," She clicked some stuff and soon the design was altered.

"You were right! That is true," She was almost as smart as me. Almost.

"Hey!" Nat entered. "Flint offered to show around the two guys so I am lonely." I sighed

"Nice to see ya' Nat" Bobbi smiled.

"Sam, I came here to talk about these files," I looked at her tablet, diagrams were on the screen, diagrams of a human made more of metal then flesh. It was serious shit I kept swiping and saw names of serums, and chemicals, I had seen them before when reading Sterling's blood samples.

"What is this?" I asked carefully. Knowing Nat she would respond with 'classified'

"In 2011 a boy fell off a cliff in January they found him two days later and was pronounced dead later at a hospital. This is his autopsy report and this is his surgery report that was started right after he was pronounced deceased. The metal is an alloy I have never seen and the chemical formulas are insane, I figured this stuff was more your department than mine," She forwarded me the file

"That is true, but I think Bobbi likes bio more than me, I can handle the malware but not the connections,"

"Actually bio is my specialty," Landon strode in. He looked right at Nat "Hey," He smirked

"I thought Flint was showing you around," She frowned

"Tour was over and he told me where to find you," He now had a lab coat and was at yet another computer in the room.

"Alright Scott, you can talk to me about this stuff." Nat rolled her eyes.

"Of course," He opened the files. "These diagrams are unlike any surgery I have ever researched and I have seen the plans for all the mutated kids." He shook his head.

"Great now tell me what that means or write a fucking report don't just make exclamations." She rolled her eyes in anguish.

"It means these Surgeons were extremely reckless and crazy or absolute resourceful geniuses, the shear amount of work done is incredible the patient had to amputate half his fingers on one hand and a whole arm but the prosthetics built resemble your suits especially the Iron Man and The Darwin more than any other regular prosthetic." Landon looked at me

"He is right the design is incredible!" Bobbi said in shock.

"The metal too" I looked at me screen it was unlike anything I had ever seen come across my screen. The serums are the same as Sterling's too."

"Well that would make sense being the surgeries were performed on Sterling's old campus," Flint entered the room

"Flint," Nat whipped around "Did you read _my_ files?" She retorted anger and fear in her voice.

"You tell me everything including your passwords and I got into your laptop," He said and Nat looked pissed maybe not so perfect.

"You...Got...in...my _Laptop!_ " Nat shouted

"Like you haven't done that ever…" Flint sighed

"Nat didn't mention who that poor 16 year old boy was...his name was Jack Bartholomew Farmer. He was with his best friend name Jones, Sterling James also age 16 when he fell. Jones was supposed to go to military school but he didn't want to go and sometimes those schools will take the kids by force. He and Jack who was known as Barns, decided to trek through the mountains and get to California. They made it up a ridge when the school caught up there was a struggle and Barns fell off the Cliff, because of where he fell it took two days to find and collect him. They got him stable but he died at a hospital on campus, Sterling was there." Flint tossed the paper file on the table.

"This is for Sterling you little lying," I turned at Nat. She was good at keeping secrets and that was one thing that made me mad.

"I am doing this for my threat assessment something Corey needs help with and something I have to deal with as do all of you. This isn't for you, I saw that insanely strong 21 year old almost take out us and I mean it was three of us but he nearly shot me, knocked out Sterling, and nearly broke your new toys." Nat snapped "I reserve every right to lie to you and I will to help the good of the team, maybe not Flint because he is a really good person but I am a spy lies are fifty percent of the things I say." She growled

"Nat…" Flint tried

"Send me the reports, I am going to go help Luna unpack turns out she speaks Russian as well as Scarlet, Dimitri, Flint and me." She said flatly and turned around.

"So pissed," Landon laughed "Does she always get like that?" He asked

"Natalia Anastasia (Victor) Volkov, is cold and follows orders well in contrast to her partner. She is very comfortable with anything. . She speaks twelve languages fluently. Her temper is non-existent and she can be near unreadable. While in all aspects a perfect spy Volkov is often distracted by personal loyalties especially to her partner Francis John Rider. She tends to be distrusting which can lead to leadership struggles. Ms. Volkov is a master liar and has beaten all lie detector tests given to her except the one designed to defeat Romanov. Ms. Volkov how ever is the best recruit we will find in the format of espionage. She should be near the top of list of recruitment for the NAI." Bobbi read flatly

"Did you just read her file?" I asked in shock.

"We all have access to them Nat can read her own file if she wants and she does, mostly she is the one who updates everyone else's and they are not files they are field reports." Flint laughed

"Francis John Rider is protective and more loyal to his teammates and his partner Natalia Volkov than any agency or leadership outside the team. He is very easy going and much more moral than Ms. Volkov. While Ms. Volkov will kill, steal, seduce, download, hack, lie and investigate on order with no question while he will question some shots. His marksmanship is the best we've seen since Barton but he still serves an effective spy. He has a hot head it can prove dangerous in the Field. Volkov is usually the most effective at calming him down. She is his main weakness he is very protective of her and will die for her survival without any thought. His skills are admirable and is a very loyal soldier as well as an effective espionage agent a definite candidate for NAI." I read off next. "Dang it man you have killed so many people… the team member with the highest death count is… Natalia Anastasia (Victor) Volkov. By one kill," I laughed in shock

"Don't talk about that," Flint growled "Nat and I don't talk about that…"

"What the 189 death count?" I pulled up the number.

"I said don't talk about it," He growled

"Flint, I need help finding my room…" The African American boy entered the lab "Well I'll be damned, this place is incredible" He looked all around

"No problem Ty," He smiled and walked out of the lab and the tension was gone.

"I am doing more research into the alloy and the manifest brought in through the school." Bobbi said quickly

"I am doing research into the procedures and exactly what was done." Landon said. I pulled up more files Nat had quite the rep. Her mission files were incredible, she and Flint had alone had done twice as many missions then we had ever done as a team. She had seduced more people than I even knew was possible shot so many people that I was surprised her gun hadn't worn out. Flint had done similar stunts they belonged in a spy movie and I didn't.

"That sounds good, SAM can you pull up files on one Sterling Jones"

"I am sorry but that file is blocked," SAM responded

"What about the field report?" I asked

"Searching, found, showing field report for Jones, Sterling." SAM said flashing the reports in front of me.

"Thank you SAM," I looked at the field report it had been updated by Cap with the blemish our little squabble had left. Nothing I didn't know though. I went through the entire team's field reports the lowest body count warranted was Amanda. Corey and Bobbi had blown up things like me Landon was a former thief, Ty had fought off a gang, Luna was a former vigilante, Maggie had to defend her home against hostiles because of her mother's high governmental status, and Nat and Flint were themselves. Amanda had never taken a life. That filled my heart with a good feeling my Manda was a pure soul with clean hands.

"I am sorry sir but you have been restricted and these file are now closed to your access,"

"SAM under whose authority"

"Volkov, Natalia Anastasia" SAM responded.

"Thank you, I want three strawberry lemonades and some doritos" I called

"Cool Ranch or Nacho Cheese sir?" SAM asked

"Nacho Cheese!" I rolled my eyes who liked cool ranch doritos more than nacho cheese. Cool ranch was what you bought when you want doritos and the all MLG robbed the corner store and that is all is left.

"Yes sir," SAM responded

"This place is incredible," Bobbi laughed. She was wearing little square black wire frame glasses at this point I was very attracted to her and right before I could start flirting Manda walked in.

"Hey Sammy Wammy," She joked pinching my cheek.

"Hi Amanda, I am Bobbi, I am going to be working with Landon and Mr. Mckinley over here in the lab," Amanda looked at her hiding her true feelings for Bobbi or at least she thought she was. The distaste in Manda's eyes was more than when she first met me.

"Hi Bobbi, I'm mission control head." Amanda smiled a forced grin

"Nice to me ya'! I am pleased to meet such nice folks," Bobbi smiled happily bouncing to the lab table and sitting up on it.

"I second that Bobbi!" Landon smiled "Hi, Manda, I am Landon I run bio operations," he smiled again Manda seemed impressed with him. It was probably because he wasn't blonde with a d-cup and a body that could be incased successfully in a pageant gown complete with a sing songy southern accent.

"Nice to meet you Landon," She smirked.

"So what brings you to the Lab Mandy," I smirked

"Is it a crime to come down and visit you?" She put her hand on her chest defensively

"No, you never do though." I laughed

"Well, I wanted to stop by to ask why you have been trying to get access to classified files Maggie asked me to come up," Manda played with my collar staring at Bobbi through her peripherals.

"Nat classified them…" I pouted

"She outranks you, she outranks me, and it is part of her job she and Corey control intel," Amanda said flatly

"But Flint gets to see…" I tried to out Nat.

"He also outranks you and I but 75% of the info that goes through Nat, Flint will never see." Amanda sighed

"How come they outrank me?" I pouted

"They are official spies and agents in the NAI program, we both outrank all of the mutated people and Sterling outranks everyone, he was appointed official leader" Manda said flatly

"Great." I groaned.

"Well sorry" Manda shrugged.

"Sorry, he went cuckoo when his little friend showed up and nearly got Nat and I killed. I just don't think he should be leader where he friend is concerned." I huffed in anguish stacking some random files on my desk.

"Why don't you file a report then? If his leadership appointment is that disturbing to you, just take it up with the Avengers, or the NAI sponsors." Amanda said a bit annoyed at the subject she was still eyeing the bustling Bobbi.

"How?" I asked carefully

"Well, you request a report form from MC or the team info manger, Nat, or team leader which I am guessing is not the official you want to see, I can get you a report form but first came to tell you that if you want dinner that you should tell me what everyone wants and stop having SAM make you lemonade and doritos" She yelled as she left once she was gone

"More Lemonade and Doritos Ms. Ramirez?" SAM sprung to life.

"No thank you, I have to go do stuff instead of eat doritos in my lab!" Manda snickered and left.

"Well, she seems interesting " Bobbi giggled

"Yep, That's Manda for you." I smiled weakly.

"Anyway, I found the alloy," She pulled it up onto the main screen.

"It is unlike anything I have ever seen." Landon huffed in shock.

"I compared it to metals used in superhero equipment nothing compares not even vibranium. It has the same strength and response to shock but it isn't vibranium, I have no clue what it is," I twirled the alloy

"It has titanium bands intertwined with vibranium it is a successful bond of the four strongest metals in the world…" Nat stood in the doorway her hair swept back in a pony. "Flint figured it out some guy out of Budapest sold him bullets made of the same stuff. He still hasn't used them." She sighed.

"That makes sense all the other metal we checked against were naturally occurring and the similarities were too small to be definitive." Bobbi looked up from her keyboard

"The guy that sold us the bullets said that there is a huge black market for these things, Corey messaged me that network. They are sold in almost all major cities the middle east and especially Russia and former Soviet controlled areas. They are made in Russia according to the man, judging by his accent, I'd say that they are made in Moscow, , and Rostov-on Don. Just based on what I have heard. From what Corey showed me I bet they have more warehouses around the world" Nat sighed

"So what you are saying is that not only is there a super strong metal out there stronger than anything we have, but that the Russians are using it."

"All hail the great Vladimir Putin," Nat laughed mock saluting "But we do not know how strong it actually is, like I said Flint never used those bullets...It could be unstable and cut like butter but if it is the strongest, the fact that is Russian means I can get more…" She smiled sure of herself.

"Why just because you can speak Russian doesn't help us," I snapped back

"Oh yes it does, Russia is a place I can blend in perfectly and I have lot's friends but many of them are in Russia." She was very happy with this fact. "Flint is good in the US on Foreign soil I reign supreme,"

"So your plan is a. We use these bullets to figure out how strong they are b. If it is strong we head to Russia where you will figure out where and how it is made c. then we will make a fuck ton?" Landon said quickly

"That is exactly what it is Scott," Her tone was flat and full of certainty

"But then what about Barns, Jones's bff with this shit in his body?" Bobbi questioned

"Once we figure out more we will be able to take him down," Flint had joined everyone

"Here, I brought you the bullets," He set the clip down on the table.

"Thanks man," I smiled and carefully started to dissect the bullet.

"No problem," There he was chill as usual. Nat right by his side.

"SAM can you get me two bowls of Veggie Ramen and two cokes, start on a pot of coffee too will ya?" Nat called into her phone

"Yes, ," Nat rushed to the computer and began clicking away. "The good thing about the metal is that because it is so rare it is easy to track, anything larger than bullets are going to show up. She clicked more buttons and the screen showed a map that lip up certain spots.

"We got activity in Budapest, Moscow, , Rostov-on Don, Berlin, Venice," I snapped "In the Us we got activity in LA, New York, and DC, but one anomaly is a small facility in Maine lit up like a Christmas tree," Bobbi fired

"Any random small blips?" Scott asked next "narrow the search to blips about six feet tall with a mass of 197-200" He looked at the screen and a single orange dot appeared.

"San Francisco!" Flint said in shock "Son of a bitch is in San Francisco." he locked eyes with Nat. Soon, Scarlet, Dimitri, Ashlyn and Thomas had joined us in the room

"SAM what is the location of Sterling Jones?" I asked quickly

"Jones is located in his room by current activity I infer sleeping." SAM spoke in it's monotone voice.

"Make sure he stays on premises I am enacting power protection plan B overriding rankings classify the lab and all of our rooms decrease Jones, Sterling's security clearance to one, also make him some dinner, one double cheeseburger, fries, a Neapolitan shake extra whip and a tall Mexican coke, our location is also classified beyond his level." She ordered

"Yes, Ms. Victor, anything else"

"Prepare the Avenjet, Avengers...Assemble" SAM had brought the plane when we came in.

"Flint I will get copilot." Nat called pulling a headset on our weapons were all in the plane and the new recruits were eager to earn their stripes.

"Of course you two can fly a plane…" I shook my head and sat down before Flint put the bird in the air.

"We will arrive at san francisco shortly." Flint said over the intercom after almost four hours of silence from the cockpit and complete helplessness. Shortly meant ten minutes because after ten minutes we had touched down and were hiding our suits under rain garb. After everyone had everything they needed we put in our com links and took to the street.

"Okay, Flint I want you at the best vantage point to the bridges, I want Scott with you he is the best when it comes to tracking Barns." I started firing orders

"Okay Scarlet, I want you to fly over head and spot check Flint. Dmitri, Thomas, Ashlyn, Ty, Luna and Bobbi I want you divided up I want two of you in the Tenderloin district, two of you in Union square, two in Chinatown and the rest on call. If we are short one of you can head to union square. " Nat joined in for someone with her skill at taking orders she sure seemed to be able to lead.

"Nat and I will take Fisherman's wharf and the entire pier area trying to leave by boat not going to be an option," I turned to see Nat and Flint kissing lovingly before parting.

"Scott, I want tracking updates every time he jumps," Nat said quickly through the coms. "Bobbi your codename is now Bomber, Scott name is now Ant, Ty jaguar, Luna dragonfly. I am Spider, Mckinley is Playboy, Flint is Hawk, Thomas Zombie, Ash Clock, Dimitri Disaster, Scarlet Siren, Mission control MC, Amanda Cinnamon, Maggie Star Spangled, Sterling Eagle, and Corey Cyan any questions?" Nat loaded her wrist guns

"No," They all responded together

"Alright move out!" Nat exclaimed and we all hit the streets.

"I hate it here," I whined as we walked along the harbor

"Why not it is stormy and pretty, the fishermen are bringing in their catch, the sea lions are yelping." Nat was in an uncharacteristically good mood .

"I don't like this smell, I don't like San Francisco." I pouted

"Okay, Spider, Playboy, SAM is picking up movements toward Pier 32, are you guys on it?" Scott radioed in

"Ant this is Spider, I am going to survey threat, report when I reach location," Nat handled everything like a pro and it started to make me feel like a small toddler and not the eighteen year old superhero I was.

"Alright Spider get on it," I laughed soon Nat was gone.

"Playboy this is Hawk. I need air coverage of the pier we have threat on the pier and Spider hasn't reported in yet…"

"This is Siren, I have eyes on Spider,"

"This is Spider, I am going to go dark quickly to get close I have him in my sights Harkson is nearby with any luck he will have been too drunk to remember me." Her com fritzed out

"Okay target is moving quickly, he is moving toward the east…" It took about twenty minutes before that update came across.

"Spider, this is Playboy do you need back up?" I said quickly. "This is Playboy I am taking to the sky to try and find Spider, I might need back up get as many units to Fisherman's wharf as you can." My panic had started to set in.

"Spider is fine," Siren came over the coms "She is tailing Barns, but…Playboy you need to get down there she went dark and it looks like she could be in some danger I count twelve or so armed soldiers around area,"

"Playboy get down there now, Spider should have some back up she can handle twelve men but the untested element.." Flint's voice broke the silence .

"I am on it Hawk you guys are needed too." I retorted flying to the sight.

"Hi, I am sorry sir but I am not from here and …" I watched as she approached the targets and that was when the firefight started. I wasn't sure who pulled the weapons first all I know was they were pulled and that it was up to the big guns to defend while others helped civilians.

The shots whizzed past my head as I blasted the seemingly endless bout of soldiers. Soon all that was left was Barns and us. It seemed an unfair fight but when you had already survived a firefight and it was a superhuman you were fighting it wasn't so unfair. Nat and Flint reloaded their weapons and lifted them at attention. Time for the show.

"Jack B. Farmer stand down," Flint started

"Mr. Farmer we are with NAI and we are here to bring you in," Nat started softly

"What?" He muttered a bit disoriented

"Okay pal, hands in the air," I snapped, Guns flew again and this time Flint took a bullet to the stomach.

That set Nat off and when Nat was set off the whole team ended up set off. We started to shoot at and fight him. It wasn't working very well seeing his body was made of mostly metal. Nat struggled with Bobbi, Landon, and Ty to hold him but it wasn't working. Then Nat had the golden shot. It was a perfect headshot but then that perfect headshot had to be ruined. Nat had the shot her 9mm glock was loaded and ready but when she went to take the shot Sterling appeared blocking her way.

"No!" He cried running in front of the target.

"Jones clear the shot!" I yelled

"Sterling please, just let me take this shot," Nat huffed her eyes flashing between Flint who was being treated by Landon and the target "Sterling let me…" Her finger twitched on the trigger

"Nat I said stand down that is an order," He barked at her.

"Sterling stand down…" Nat replied calmly

"No Nat don't take the…" Then a loud gunshot but not from Nat's gun.

"Ow," Nat grunted and fell to the ground her hand on her shoulder.

"Barns," Sterling turned to face nothing as he expected to face his best friend who had shot Nat, Flint, Scarlet, Luna, and Ty

"Barns can't get away. Next time Jones you won't have Nat taking the shot." I tailed him the tracking screen up in my mask.

"Stand down, Mckinley," Jones called

"No, you let me go now!" I jeered back and then tailed him. After four minutes of running, the tracker fritzed lost him in a van after the tracker had fritzed out.

When my feet touched the ground Nat and Flint looked the worst. The bullet had skimmed Luna's shoulder, Ty had been shot in the shin, Scarlet's wings had been clipped by a bullet, Nat had taken a direct hit to the shoulder and was bleeding profusely, but Flint was the worst. He had taken a bullet to the midriff area and had gone through two rags already.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Nat wailed the rag on her shoulder was now red .

"They emergency services are on their way." Sterling muttered "Hold strong Nat, you and Flint are going to be fine." He called and tried to help move Nat away toward the road. He was holding her as she struggled to keep consciousness. Flint was fading in and out as well. The EMTs slid up and loaded the two critically injured New Avengers into the Ambulance.


	9. Flint POV: Chapter 9

When I woke up, I could barely remember what had happened all I knew was my side hurt like a bitch and that Nat was here. It was all I really needed to know because once it became more complicated the small bliss I was feeling had lapsed. Nat's arm was in a sling after being shot and I had been shot, twice in the side. I had gotten discharged from the Med bay but still was too weak to even look at a sparring mat.

"Mr. Rider, Ms. Victor is here to see you…" SAM had been watching my room until I got better

"Let her through!" I huffed. Nat entered slowly at first than joined me on the bed. Nat was my everything.

"Hey, Flint I had SAM start on a double bacon cheeseburger for you when you're hungry of course," She carefully wrapped her legs around my hips being wary of the bullet wounds. I knew Nat, I knew she was hurting.

"You are the best," I laughed

"Like I didn't already know," She smirked at me her eyes broken

"Hey, Natty I am fine, you are fine, we survived and isn't that the goal." I placed my hand on her lower back.

"I know, I am glad that we are both okay at this point okay is all I need." She huffed.

"Okay is alright, nothing was ever wrong with okay…" I chuckled falling back into my pillows.

"Do you want the burger now or should I have SAM keep it warm?" She asked lightly tracing her finger from my sternum to my naval.

"It would be a waste not to eat it," I shrugged at her. If there was one thing I could count on Nat for it was feeding me. She understood my bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Of course," She kissed me gently. It felt good to be back but the team was more unstable than I had ever seen. If it had been tense before, now it was double. Sterling and Mckinley couldn't be in the same room together. Nat was buried in files trying to keep herself out of the cross fire. She was so strong and tough even when she was hurt.

"Natty, how late did you stay up…"

"Flint...I am fine" She muttered softly

"Nat…" I whined

"Flint," she insisted

"Fine but you don't need to be strong all the time Nat, everyone already knows your strong it wouldn't kill you to take care of yourself," I brushed her hair behind her ear something I knew she loved

"You think that I am strong," She locked eyes with me

"You are the strongest person I have ever met," I touched my forehead with her's

"Flint, thank you for this for all these years, for the first time I felt I might lose you and it was terrifying," She whispered kissing me deeper

"Natty," I muttered

"Flint, only you are allowed to call me Natty," She giggled and kissed me while moving off me.

"I am glad, I like it for you, hot sauce," I winced it hurt to laugh.

"Okay lay still I will be back with your food," Nat pushed me down and kissed my forehead softly. I loved her so much. I turned to grab the remote and winced again. The injury wasn't the best thing to happen to me but it could have been a whole lot worse. Mckinley and Sterling were shook up and trying to blame each other instead of dealing with the many variables. Nat however just wanted the intel, she just needed the facts. She just wanted what she could touch, hear, and see for herself.

"Flint?" Sterling was in the doorway

"Yeah, sup man," I croaked masking the pain from my voice

"I came to apologize to Nat and to you. It's my fault you both got hurt." Sterling hung his head.

"Apology accepted. I understand what you did…" I said in a relaxed manner trying to adjust myself up.

"You do?" He sat down on the edge of my bed

"Sure, if Nat ever went rogue I would jump to her defense no matter what." I said lightly "Actually if any of you guys went rogue just Nat especially," I shrugged

"Well Amanda just met with the mentors as they are concerned about all of our mental health." Sterling spoke sadly

"Our mental health should be fine, I can speak for myself when saying that but I can't speak for everyone on the team." My body ached and my stomach growled. Then as I started to think about food. Nat entered the room

"Hey Nat." I smiled looking at my beautiful partner holding an equally beautiful burger.

"Hey Flint, Sterling," She smiled at the both of us and handed me the plate

"Nat, I am sorry for what happened at the wharf, Barns is my best friend and I…" He spoke shakily.

"Sterling I don't blame you...you did what you thought was right...I can't blame you for that,"

"Well. Mr. McKinley certainly does." He bit his lip.

"McKinley doesn't understand he is self obsessed and doesn't exactly form the kinds of bonds needed to understand what you did." She said flatly. I heard a quiet rap on the door.

"I got it," Nat turned around to open the door.

"Hello," I heard her voice say but I could not see who was in the doorway.

"Meeting in 30 minutes for anyone who is strong enough, Flint if you don't feel well enough we can video call you in." Agent Barton and Romanov walked into the room.

"Thanks but I am feeling fine, Natty has been taking great care of me." I laughed from my bed "I am just being lazy," I winced again after laughing a bit.

"Yeah well. If you are feeling up to it then you should head down." Natasha smiled

"Bart **on** " Clint flicked the light on

"Roman **off"** Natasha flicked it off.

"Bart **on"** Clint flicked it on again

"Please don't say you are doing that again." Cap walked by, "Both of you start setting up for the meeting." He ordered

"Yes Sir." Both agents spoke in unison,

"Roman **off** " Natasha flicked the light off one last time then ran off.

"You just have to win every time!" I heard Clint yell from a distance

"Alright, Flint you need me to help you up?" Nat looked at me sweetly her eyes glittering invitingly

"I got it Nat," I smiled at her and managed to get out of bed. I winced again at the pain creeping up my side.

"Flint are you sure…" She looked at me in concern.

"It has been two days I am cleared to walk…" I sighed managing to walk to the dresser and pull out some clothes.

"Have you changed your bandages lately?" Nat could be a nag

"Yes, I did, I swear it is like you are my wife…" I laughed. She flushed, talking about the future with Nat was like talking about your private life to a stranger. It wasn't bad at all I felt the same about it I felt too young to talk about stuff like marriage.

"Well, If you get yourself killed I will have to look for another partner and that will too much work," She smirked.

"I am glad that I can save you the effort," I laughed the pain shooting through me.

"No problem." She smiled as we hobbled into the meeting room

"Alright, kids!" Tony stood in the center as Nat helped me down. I wiggled around in my seat trying to get comfortable which was hard. Nat looked at me in concern.

"Baby, if you need to head back up…?" She whispered softly into my ear as we waited for the team.

"Nat, I am fine if I can't handle the heat, I'll get out of the kitchen." I chuckled. It was getting really annoying to be in pain when laughing.

"Flint, please, I need you," She said softly

"Relax Nat," I put my arm over her and she winced. "Oh sorry," I removed my arm. Her arm was still in a sling.

"No problem, my arm is feeling much better already," she pouted after two weeks of staying in the medical treatment center both of us were ready to be healed up. Nat and I had been shot a lot. Well counting now, Nat had been shot seven times and I had been shot five times.

"I'd hope so," I huffed

"You two are just a wonderful couple," Stark laughed at us.

"Thanks," Nat smiled shifting her weight. I noticed the pain on her face.

"Let's get straight to it…" Steve Rodger began

"You guys as a team are successful and efficient the missions you complete are incredibly performed but the past two have been below your normal standards," Natasha said flatly pulling up mission footage onto a screen.

"The common thread seems to be Jack Farmer so as of now… the Jack Farmer investigation is now the priority of the Avengers you are tasked with the new metal." Capsicle said quickly

"But sir…" Nat leaned forward suddenly

"Ms. Victor your work has been stupendous and your record in nearly spotless but that wound in your shoulder says it all you guys can not handle a threat like Farmer." Steve said again

"But who's to say you won't shoot first ask questions later. Please Cap, Barns was my only friend growing up he is my best friend I thought he was dead for nearly five years I watched him die, I can't lose him again especially to my own team mates." Sterling stood up enraged

"Sterling, I know what you are going through but I give you my word that we will bring Barns in alive." The look between the two was one of complete empathy.

"No! What if he hurts someone else again, like it or not Barns is a threat and if we have to take him out we should," Now Sam was standing up in a rage.

"McKinley, you wouldn't understand, you don't have the bond with anyone to understand it." Nat snapped annoyed. "If Flint went rogue I would do the same, Flint was my only friend for five years and I love him so if he went off the deep end I wouldn't want anyone to kill him or wound him in anyway, because no matter what he is my Flint." She huffed practically in tears.

"That makes you weak." McKinley whined

"Look, guys until the time comes we shouldn't talk about Barns," I groaned trying to stand

"Flint!" Nat rushed to my side.

"I'm fine Natty," My mouth let out a deep sigh

"See how can you defend Barns when he did this to Flint!" Amanda whined jumping next to Sam

"Because Amanda, Barns, deserves a chance if Sterling thinks there is a chance to bring him back he could be an asset." She said so calmly and rationally it was easy to see the advantages.

"Or he could kill someone," Sam snapped

"Guys please this discord is not helpin' anyone," Bobbi pleaded

"Bobbi is right, the Barns investigation is not ours anymore, we should focus on the metal," Landon said looking around the circle

"Fine, I can contact my friend Katrina in Russia she should be able to help." Nat started getting up.

"Nat you are too weak for another mission," Sam started

"I will be fine Stark is bringing in new tech for us." she waved the question away.

"It is true the tech should arrive in a week so plan quick kids you will have two to three weeks before you ship out to Moscow," Stark replied

"Alright then what is the next thing you wanted to talk to us about," I huffed ready to get back into the lab with Nat, Bobbi, Sam, and Landon.

"Well, not much Mr. Rider, only a few more announcements," Clint smiled at the all of us.

"A promotion to , she is back to ground leader, Mr. McKinley you are the leader of the research team and weapons development, you are still the leader of NAI team but you are on careful reserve." Captain Rogers said flatly "Congratulations on your promotions, you have the rest of the night off to celebrate.." Cap said flatly and we all stood up. Nat and I went to the lab and started looking over the bullets.

"Flint do you think that you are strong enough to fire a gun?" I asked softly

"I think so, why?"

"We are going to test the bullets," Nat smiled evilly "The recoil is too much for me with one good arm," she shrugged

"Okay, I am down." She disappeared and emerged with a dummy.

"This dummy is rigged with sensors for speed, velocity, force, and temperature. The dummy is as close to a human as we are going to get without a kadvar, we are going to test it with kevlar, with our suit designs, and bare but first to collect data…" we analyzed the data the lack of wounds the zero zero readings. Then we did the test with regular bullets and got the expected results the kevlar and suits caused the bullets to bounce back. We then catalogued the wounds left and the readings then picked up the special bullets. Those terrified me to the core, the force that it hit the target with was unrivaled and it tore through the kevlar like satin and made a mockery of our suits.

"Damn it," I huffed as Nat scribbled down our findings.

"The damage is impressive it makes sense how we were able to be shot even when suited up, Barns was using these bullets...now we needed to find a material that will not allow the bullet to cause any real damage.

Right when Nat and I entered our data into the system, Sam and Bobbi stumbled in lips locked together. Nat looked at me sadly, Sam had done such a good job with Manda we thought that maybe he could last in a monogamous relationship, we were wrong.

"Sam we are working in the lab right now but basically the whole training room is open for you two," Nat huffed and continued to analyse our results.

"You two are working!? But you guys are missing out on a classic party…" He chuckled

"Where is Manda?" Nat asked cocking her eyebrow.

"She is asleep, said she had a headache, now don't bring this back around on me you Nat, I was never into monogamy at least right now and Bobbi isn't looking for anything serious… Manda won't know about and she doesn't need to, goodbye guys I will see you tomorrow in the lab," I let out a very loud sigh as those two exited the lab.

"Manda…" Nat looked very upset

"Nat we knew this could happen when new people were brought into the equation…" I pouted "We just have to know, Sam is Sam and this is who he is, Bobbi seems nice and she doesn't seem like the settling type like Manda so maybe he needs someone like that someone who is not looking for the picket fence…" I tried to justify for Sam. Nat nodded

"Yeah, I just wish Manda wouldn't be hurt…" She leaned into the desk.

"Come on Hot sauce time to get back to our room," I laughed gripping my side.

"Sleep sounds nice." Nat yawned as we climbed the stairs on our way to a peaceful night's rest.

When we woke up we decided that it had to be up to us to hide the occurrence with Bobbi. I stood up slowly my side aching. Nat redressed her shoulder wound and helped me redress mine and then we headed to the training center. Nat traced Sam's Stark phone it blipped in the theater, it made sense it was a room full of couches and recliners. When we showed up the two of them were still asleep.

Nat face palmed

"Alrighty you two up up up! It is five in the morning the team usually wakes up at six on training days which gives you an hour to get back assimilated to your rooms." Nat threw pjs at them.

"Agh!" Sam groaned dodging a pair of sweats.

"Up!" Nat said again. Bobbi was up and had pulled a surfer change. Now she was in a pair of Nat's pjs.

"Thanks Nat," She smiled

"No prob," She brushed it off. Nat's phone rang.

"It's Manda." She whispered

"Hi Manda," Her voice rang out in a high voice. That I knew Nat used when starting a phone conversation.

"No I haven't seen Sam...but I am with Bobbi she was trying to find her way to the hot tub, I found her wandering when I came to get my widow's bite," She said covering so smoothly "Flint is here too yes, he wanted to make sure I was okay," She stuck out her tongue at me

"I will be on the lookout he probably probably passed out drunk and is ready to get back." She laughed "Alright Bye!" Nat said sweetly and hung up the phone.

"So who heads up first?" I questioned looking at Nat

"I will take Sam with me, I will tell Manda he fell asleep while watching the movie Titanic," I decided

"Smart," Sam commented

"Okay Bobbi, you want me to take a dip in the hot tub with you?" Nat smirked

"That sounds nice, my muscles are a bit sore.." She scoffed and McKinley looked so proud of his infidelity. "But your shoulder wound…" She looked at Nat in concern

"It is fine, I will just dip my toes in." She chuckled

"Alright, Goodbye boys…" Bobbi and Nat then left us together.

"Sam, I think of you as one of my closest friend, but what the fuck man? Cheating on Manda?" I locked eyes with him

"Flint, I feel guilty enough without you on my ass, I just don't know I have never dealt with ending a long term relationship…" He pouted

"Sam...I don't think you want to end your relationship with Amanda...I think that because she wants to get more serious you are backing out…" Good job Flint noice psychology.

"No, Amanda is the marrying type and I am not ready to come anywhere near an altar…" He shook at the idea.

"Okay, I kinda get that, I mean this one girl, I kinda dated for awhile when Nat and I were in Seattle, but it didn't work out because I only wanted to be with Nat." I tried to relate but I was loyal.

"You really don't get it…" Sam shook his head.

"I love Nat, I am loyal, Nat and I we have the kind of bond that is pretty strong, but Nat and I would never think about marrying each other or settling down. We are too young for that" I chuckled

"You two are so perfect," He pouted

"That is because we found our 'soulmates' in each other, you just haven't found the right person for you yet," I shrugged "Now come on if you don't want to Amanda to know we have to get up about now." I pointed at the door.

"Okay," He huffed and we stood up.

Sam, Nat, Bobbi, Landon, and I were analyzing the data from the bullets all of us in shock.

"So, this metal, is stronger than any bullet, which explains why you two were able to be shot…" Bobbi swiped at her screen.

"Nat, what do you think?" I turned to her

"I am thinking that the ring of metal smugglers is not exactly a priority, but I think finding something resistant would be good, so then Barns wouldn't be able to shoot Flint or anyone else again…" She looked on the computer.

"Yeah, but it is not fair just because Sterling can't handle taking Barns doesn't mean everyone else can't." Sam pouted

"I know but a team without a leader is not a team at all," Nat shook her head "Look Barns, should be our task I don't disagree it is just, we don't even understand the situation, the Avengers do…" Nat shrugged and winced at the pain in her shoulder.

"I agree with Nat," Bobbi said lightly "Hun, one thing I have learned is leadership makes the team...and a person with experience in a situation should be in charge of it." Her voice sang in that southern accent that reminded me of my Aunt Martha Lee

"Should be in charge of what?" Ashlyn raised her eyebrow at Bobbi and Sam.

"I think that I should lead" Sam said boastfully

"But Sterling was put in charge by our mentors. If there is one thing I learned from my old training camp with Hydra is that a leader who wants to be leader just so they can lead has the wrong intentions." She huffed.

"Oh. She roasted you!" Thomas came behind her.

"Shut it STD's." Ashlyn snapped at Thomas.

"Hey Nat, Flint, she is bullying me!" He whined, I chuckled

"Lyn, sweetheart, just because you and Thomas have sexual tension doesn't mean you can snap at him. " Bobbi smirked

"Wha…" Ashlyn fumbled with words before her face turned red.

"I don't understand why I am ground leader again. It is easier for me to take orders…" Nat huffed

"Exactly you will lead the ground based off what Sterling thinks is best and I don't know you did a hell of a job in San Francisco." Landon shrugged

"But people got hurt…" She huffed

"Everyone get's hurt at some point. You minimized it better than any other person would." Bobbi smiled.

"Thanks Bobbi," Nat managed a small smile

"Besides, you handled your two ground infiltrators and their shenanigans surprisingly well." Scarlet whose hand was clasped tightly around her fiance's as they walked by the lab joined in.

"Glad we're getting included in this conversation." Thomas growled.

"C'mon STDs, let's go tinker with some toys." Ashlyn smiled eyeing a large piece of machinery.

"Stop it," Thomas whined again loudly

"Whatever you do don't touch that button"

"Why not?" Ashlyn smiled, "cause it will set off the bomb immediately and we will all be dead?"

Ead

"No because it turns off the air conditioning in the entire building unit," Nat rolled her eyes

"Oh shoot Lyn, don't touch that button. . .I left our gallon of ice cream on my bed, it will melt if you touch it!" Luna burst in.

"Fine, but if I am ever angry…" She threatened

"You guys wouldn't be a big fan of me...angry," Bobbi winced away from the conversation

"So, Mr. McKinley I was wondering if you always get drunk at parties," Ty walked in, holding up his phone that was plastered with selfies of McKinley clearly drunk.

"We don't have many parties…" McKinley responded nonchalantly

"The is a bit of a consolation," Ty huffed and looked at the image of vibranium

"What are you guys doing?" He looked like he had been trying to train.

"We are analysing a new kind of metal…" Nat said flatly

"Well, I just wanted to complain and tell you both that the tech for your gun wounds is ready, I just used it," He smiled a bit then turned and walked out. Ty seemed chill but so far he had been so stoic that it was hard to get a read on him.

"Alright Nat you wanna go first?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"If it is not too much, I mean you were shot like three times…" Her eyes scanned my body for any signs of pain.

"Well yours will take a shorter time and besides your cabin fever is pretty evident," I chuckled

"Alright, you promise…"

"Nat, Go!" I laughed. She walked away disappearing into the hall on the way to the Medical Center.

"It was sweet of you lettin' her go ahead like that," Bobbi smiled

"I do that all the time for Nat," I chuckled

"Well, still very noble of you," Luna giggled. I let out a large sigh and then before long Nat returned to get me.


	10. AmandaNatalia POV: Chapter 10

p dir="ltr""Sam! You better get your ass over here." I yelled./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm working!" He grumbled./p  
p dir="ltr""Working my ass, you come here right now," I growled/p  
p dir="ltr""Manda, leave me alone," he snapped/p  
p dir="ltr""Fine, I'll just go to you." I huffed./p  
p dir="ltr""Manda, I'm working." He spoke softer./p  
p dir="ltr""I just thought you would like to know that the NAIT leaders are doing evaluations to decide new security clearances and leadership opportunities." I kissed him on the cheek./p  
p dir="ltr""They won't let me lead, if anyone is going to take up the leadership role it is Nat or Flint...maybe Dimitri,"/p  
p dir="ltr""But at least Sterling won't, that makes you happy...Right?" I tried to make him smile./p  
p dir="ltr""Please, he will be they are just doing it for a formality."/p  
p dir="ltr""Not when little miss rebel bumped his security level to 1" I smiled/p  
p dir="ltr""You can do that? Who is Miss Rebel surely you aren't talking about Bobbi" I still didn't trust her/p  
p dir="ltr""Well at least you know one thing about me, I'm not Miss Rebel."/p  
p dir="ltr""Who is?" I asked quite annoyed/p  
p dir="ltr""Our dear friend Natalia," He smirked. I would be worried about him sleeping with Nat if she wasn't in love with Flint and my bestest friend. /p  
p dir="ltr""besides I hate Sterling more because you're my boyfriend… I don't w-" I ranted/p  
p dir="ltr""Wait- Did you just call me your boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow/p  
p dir="ltr""Um yeah, we have been dating for a year now…" I looked at him in shock./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh-I thought of this more of as you're hot, you like me...let's bang- kind of relationship."/p  
p dir="ltr""Sam…" I looked at him in confusion "You told me...that you loved me and well um...kind of called me your girlfriend and Babe, I am very confused what happened." I sputtered in doubt/p  
p dir="ltr""Well, I'm sorry if I confused you. I love you, but I don't want to really be in a relationship with you."/p  
p dir="ltr""You know what...Fine. Stay a pretentious asshole, what do I care. Do you want to change the world, Sam? Then maybe start with yourself." I yelled through my tears, slamming the door./p  
p dir="ltr""Amanda, are you ok?" Ashlyn ran up a box filled with snickerdoodles for the team./p  
p dir="ltr""Nothing, Do you know where Nat is," I sniffled./p  
p dir="ltr""I think she is with Flint in the med center...why?" Ashlyn looked perplexed./p  
p dir="ltr""No reason, Sam… never changed, I thought he did…" I whimpered./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh...Mandy, I am so sorry you wanna cookie?" Ash smiled./p  
p dir="ltr""No, it is fine I want to go lie down in my bed for awhile…" I sulked returning to my empty room where a picture of Sam and me sat up on the dresser. I slammed it down./p  
p dir="ltr"How did he fool me? For once I fall for a guy...and he is the conceited narcissistic asshole who only cares about himself. What fabulous luck, while Scarlet and Dimitri were planning their wedding while I was crying alone with no one to hold me close and assure me that I would always be okay with them. It stung the pain made me feel shocked. I curled up under my blankets in tears. Slowly as I cried, my brain drifted off to sleep as I tried to handle the pain. I heard a knock at my door that shattered the sweet dreams of nothing./p  
p dir="ltr""Who's there?" I left my bed, still in my bra and boy door burst open./p  
p dir="ltr""Sterling! You scared the life out of me." I sighed/p  
p dir="ltr""Hi, I came to say cheer up and you deserve much better than that asshat, pardon my language," He smiled at me/p  
p dir="ltr""Thanks, anything else?" I asked softly./p  
p dir="ltr""Well they are having another team meeting and I need help gathering people because I am leading" He blushed "No problem…" I smirked and decided that maybe Sam was going to get a lot more drama than he asked for./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongNat/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Flint's lips crashed onto mine as we leaned back into the cute quaint bed that our room at Clint's surprisingly large farm house contained. After our wounds were healed Clint and Natasha thought it would be good for us to relax away from the new bubbling drama at base. It was nice; just Flint and I. The only problem was the seperation anxiety I was feeling away from everyone. Flint continued to kiss me as I tried to ignore the endless thoughts in my brain and just relax. Maybe pretend we were normal. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He buried his lips into my neck, his hands threatening to climb up the inside of my shirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint not now, not when um your mentor and his kids and wife are on the outside." I pulled back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There is a lock on the door," he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That doesn't change the fact that…" Then I heard a soft knock and a small voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cousin Nat and her special friend Flint, dinner is ready," Kates sweet voice rang through the door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, thank you Katie," I called lightly. We both stood up and went down to dinner. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi you two, are you settling in alright?" Laura smiled dishing out fried chicken. Flint licked his lips greedily. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fried chicken…" I smiled happily /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Clint said it was Flint's favorite and I figured that Nat wouldn't hate it," She laughed/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," He smiled like a small child and ran down the stairs to his chair as I chuckled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem," She smiled and sat down with us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Laura," Clint came in and kissed her cheek. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You remembered to turn off the light in the barn right." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course, Noah, Kate, Wash your hands before dinner and help your brother wash his," Clint ordered and sat down. The children scampered off. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you want me to help them?, especially Nathaniel?" I asked. I had a small confession to make. I loved kids, they were so cute and their smiles made me smile. Just innocent and full of wonder. You would think someone like me would hate kids, but no I didn't./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, you can just sit but Kate has been dying to show you her ballet and her dolls." Laura smiled /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright," I laughed. Flint looked at me carefully. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mommy, Daddy, Natty, Flint, we washed our hands," Kate squealed as the three of them ran to the table. Kate sprung up next to me. I gave her a smile. Flint had Noah next to him staring up at him in curiosity. Nathaniel had to be seated in a chair with a cushion beneath to put him to table level. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint don't eat like a pig," I giggled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh come on hot sauce," He huffed under his breath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh Nat don't be a nag," Laura laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine fine," I rolled my eyes in a joking manner. After a fabulous meal and chat, Kate pulled me to her dance studio in the barn. She was now adorning not only a tutu but a bun, little pink shoes, tights and a sparkling white leotard. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Do you want to dance with me? Aunty Nat /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"always /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"dances with me." She asked quietly /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well I didn't bring any dance clothing or shoes…" I looked at her adorable like face and wished I had packed a whole dance studio. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aunty Nat always leaves a bag behind, so she doesn't have to pack." She smiled /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright, let me change and I will be right back so you can show me the routine." I smiled and she led me to the duffle bag. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slowly I dressed myself in the leotard I hadn't worn in five years. Tights then one of those thin pink over skirts. Then I picked up those lovely pink satin shoes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright, you got me dressed, now are you going to teach me what to do?" I asked walking out to her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are going to have to watch carefully." She warned. I watched as her tiny feet moved across that stage and she finished quickly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alrighty then, I haven't dance in awhile but why not" I laughed and joined her at the ballet bar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So do you remember anything?" She stared up at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Turn on the music," I smirked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slowly I moved into first position. I remembered an old routine we had been taught way back when. The music played and I started to move slow at first then quickly as the music carried me away. When I stopped Kate ran up to me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can you teach me that?" She hugged my leg./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course but you are too young for point… so we will have to modify it a bit…" I paused. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay!" She cheered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""First position," I said softly as she mirrored me. I tried to remember the names of the steps. "Now passe and move into second position in a quick jump." I sighed remembering that much. Then I managed to get through the dance Kate mirrored me ever so carefully and when I would go up on point she would go really high on her toes and take floaty steps. She was so dang cute. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can we try it to music?" I asked carefully. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes!" She smiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""One two three four," I turned on the song and watched as little Kate moved across the stage in a bumbling ballerina way that was graceful. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Brava," I applauded and she looked very proud. Her body stooped into curtsy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now can you do it with me?" She asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course we can," I smiled. Dancing the same dance again but I didn't care Kate's smile was all that mattered. Once we were finished I heard applause. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is that my niece or a professional ballerina," Natasha walked in my cheeks flushed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aunty Nat," She ran into Tasha's arms. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Missy," Natasha laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natty was teaching me a pretty dance did you see it?" Kate bounced on her toes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I did see, Natty never told me she could dance…" She looked at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You never asked," I shrugged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do want to help us?" She looked at Natasha. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, I am tired but tomorrow I promise." She ruffled Kate's hair and left me with the smol child. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alianovna/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" dance with us?" From behind the studio she brought out a blonde American girl doll dressed in a ballet outfit. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course, I didn't bring mine though…" I pouted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have an American girl?" She looked up at me with huge eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, I have three but they are back in my room at the island," I huffed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you send any to storage…" She asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, Flint sent them in with some other stuff." I paused /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh then I know where they are… Daddy made me stay out of the boxes…" She pouted and walked me over to the box. When I opened it up, my just like me doll lay on the top in pristine conditions. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Krystal," I smiled at the doll picking her up gently. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have already dressed her in her ballet outfit," Kate smiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So then now we have four dancers." We walked back to the stage. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soon we started a routine of practicing steps and making our dolls mimic them. I felt this weird longing in my heart an emptiness looking at her and then it made sense to me. I had never been one to think about the future but I was in love, I was settled now it made sense this emptiness as I pictured me a mother and Flint a father of course many years away. Still, I understood why a carefree career oriented woman could suddenly want to be a mother. Playing with Kate was the next best thing. Soon, we were so caught up in the game we didn't realise how late it was getting. Kate and I had finished up our last routine when I notice Flint standing in the middle in front of us he just watched with this weird glow in his eyes as I played with the dolls and helped Kate jump higher. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright you two, head on in it is getting too late," He beckoned I unwound my shoes and stowed them with my doll in the bag then helped Kate get on her small converse high tops. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can't we play longer," Kate whined. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your Mom and Dad want you ready for bed soon," Flint sighed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But...that isn't fair, Natty," She pouted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gotta listen to your Dad and Mom," I shrugged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Humph." She crossed my arms /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey I am here all week we can play tomorrow unless you want to ride horses instead" I looked. at her. I had leased a couple horses for the day using stark's funding. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oooo…" She squealed and rushed up to bed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Flint chuckled once we entered our room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know that little girl is an amazing dancer," I smiled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You should see what a great lego builder, Noah is," Flint smiled as we brushed our teeth and started to get ready for bed. Soon I was in sweats and a baggy one of Flint's t-shirts. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am glad we are here," I sighed jumping up next to him and staring up at the ceiling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah me too," He laughed as he leaned over me kissing me again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint," I muttered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, Yeah," He huffed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you Flint but what if Kate or Noah heard…" I muttered /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then let's be quiet," He laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine after we make sure that no one is coming in to say goodnight," I sighed as we sat up separate from each other. Soon after I said it Laura and the three kids came and said good night, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once the kids left the room Laura walked over to us. "You two, fooling around is not banned unless you wake up any of the kids because they ask too many questions and are impossible to get back to bed...other than that see you tomorrow." She smiled and walked out of the door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just like I said, quiet…" Flint scoffed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, Okay," I said in a whisper. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was laying next Flint when a random thought bubbled out of my mouth. Something my brain had been stewing on all day. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint would you have a kid with me?" I just blurted out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are the only person in the world I would want to have kids with." He locked eyes with me "Why?" He looked afraid. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am not pregnant Flint… it was just playing with Kate made me realize that I want kids. Not now of course, but maybe when we are older I could stand to have a little Flint or me running through headquarters." I traced a heart on his chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds amazing one day super spies and parents" He chuckled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, but right now we are just super spies," I laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes ma'am" He kissed me gently. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat, do you ever feel so much regret that it hurts, when we killed too many innocents," He looked at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint that wasn't us, they brainwashed us, they stripped us away," The PTSD started to settle in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat the girl, the bombing," He huffed playing with my hair that cascaded over my pale shoulders. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But you have saved so many people Flint, remember the fire, when you got shot," I set my hand on his chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat...it still eats me away and I know it eats you away too but you are made of steel coated in marble the pain doesn't show." He ran his hand down my shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are just as strong Flint…" I sighed. "For every person dead is two people you save." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat, it hurts sometimes," He whined. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint you are so good." I kissed him again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat I love you too much," He mutter under my lips. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too," I whispered lightly as we drifted off, the night pulling us into sleep. Flint woke me up as usual with his sleep mumbling. It soothed me waking up to his nothings. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natty, fried chicken, moscow," he muttered. I smiled as I got dressed looking at him sleeping his blonde hair caught the sunlight and shimmered like gold. He meant the world to me. My partner, the love of my life. After I was dressed, I left Flint asleep waking him up would have been to much of a chore especially after the night before. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked down stairs to meet the Barton clan. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natty, when do we get to ride horses?" Kate ran up and clung to my leg /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Soon, we have to wait for Flint to get up," Laura sighed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you keep him up," Clint cocked his eyebrows /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""More like he kept me up," I chuckled /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How come they get to stay up?" Noah whined. Laura picked up the cereal bowls /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because they are big kids and big kids can stay up late," She laughed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm a big kid, I'm 7!" She huffed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am 17," I retorted to small Katie. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ten years isn't that much…" Katie muttered/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good Morning," Flint came down the stairs his muscle rippling under his sky blue t-shirt and red flannel top. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good Morning," We all replied in an off time unison. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint, How come you and Nat get to stay up and we don't" Noah pouted. Flint's face tried to hide his panic /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Because Nat and I have to study attack patterns for our team and some hand to hand combat." He smoothly covered, good ol' Flint the best spy next to myself. I leaned into him slowly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nice save," I whispered /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," He chuckled /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mommy can we go horseback riding now!" Kate tugged at her mom's sleeve /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait, a little Kate!" Natasha descended down the stairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aunty Nat…" She rushed up and hugged Tasha. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright, How many of you know how to ride a horse?" Everyone raised their hand. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who is going?" Flint asked next /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I will stay behind and watch Nathaniel…" Laura sighed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No I got it," Natasha swatted at her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you sure?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am great with kids," I wondered if that was true. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, let's go ride." Flint smiled/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After were returned from our excursion, the tension had diluted and we had a new member a quieter awkward girl name Evana but went by Eva. She was like the kids from the mutated program. Eva had been born with a skin disorder that they had tried to fix with an experimental surgery some how it had given her spikes that ran all along her body. She seemed nice but I hadn't talked to her much. She and Luna hit it off though and that was a good thing. Flint and I had gone back to training. When we weren't training Flint and I were working on more data files about Barns. It was hard because we weren't allowed to be searching for him but it didn't matter to Flint and I as long as Mckinley and Sterling never saw it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The only painful thing about being back was watching Sam and Manda bicker while he and Bobbi continued to have casual sex. It wasn't a problem Bobbi and all but Manda was so angry all the time. The anger was hard to be around but at least it wasn't Bobbi getting angry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natty can you clear up the footage on this image," It was footage from a Polish security camera. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah," I zoomed in trying to clear the fuzzy pictures. Soon it was in focus on the face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""SAM run a facial scan and comparison," The pictures to the side of the image flickered as it sorted through faces /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The face is a match to one Jack but I am afraid that footage is about a day old the street camera broke after that"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fuck." I whispered under my breath. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you want me to scan other Polish security camera's since?" SAM asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure focus on borders, train stations, bus stations, and airports" I called up. Flint nodded at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes," SAM responded. Flint stretched arching his back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you wanna train with me," I asked leaning into his shoulder. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What kind of training?"He asked looking at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hand to hand maybe some simulations." I shrugged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, just lemme get dressed," He laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright, just don't keep me waiting long," I smirked as he disappeared into the bathroom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yo Nat, if we find anything should we tell the team?" He asked from the bathroom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I thought for a second "No, if anyone can handle it we can." I looked at the screens. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright," He called back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Guys!" Sam bursted in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" I snapped clearing the pad. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We have a new Mission and this one I think you will feel very happy about this one Nat it involves a sexy red dress and Flint in a James bond suit." He smirked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" I asked in pure confusion /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, we figured out who the kingpin of that metal ring and he happens to be throwing a high society gala for the orphans of Russia. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How very… Kind of him." Flint smirked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So we'll be tracking him down." Amanda grimaced from behind Sam, a snazzy new clipboard in tow/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So I get a new dress?" Nat tried to hide her grin. ./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sort of, this mission isn't exactly preapproved by the mentors of NAIT…" Amanda smiled/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is now," Sterling appeared out of nowhere /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks Sterling." Amanda hugged him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem," He looked at me in shock because of Amanda's hug. I shrugged in response. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait if Nat is getting a new "sexy" red dress does that mean…" He locked eyes with me I knew what he was thinking. Was I supposed to seduce anyone? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Surely not I am 17 not nearly old enough to seduce grown men," I shook my head. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""With some makeup and a holo face mask you will look old enough," Corey said flatly. Flint's face went red. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, are you guys insane Nat shouldn't do this it is...wrong on sooo many levels." He whinned /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint" I tried to calm him down. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat, I d-don't want you to get hurt" He locked eyes with me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Her, Nah, she will take them down," Sam laughed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sam, shut up!" Flint snapped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint, I will be fine," /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat!" He whined /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint, I know how you feel about this...but we all must do our job," I wrapped my arms around his neck /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are right but I don't like creeps and criminals feeling you up…" He tightened his fists. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Technically, you are a criminal…" I sighed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that was a bit different," he reasoned /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That red dress won't be just for the target, I mean I am sure Tony throws parties and maybe I won't be tired after the mission," I muttered /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat stop trying to trick me into being okay with this," He scoffed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But it was working?" I cocked my eyebrow. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Only a little bit," He said sarcastically./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was worth a shot," I shrugged /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The day I stop protecting you is the day I die." He said pulling me in closer. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And I don't want that day to come ever," At this point it felt as we were the only two people in the world. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um should we come back?" Amanda scoffed her cheeks flushed in jealousy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No sorry, I will have to attend to Mr. Rider later," I smirked to him and brushed past him on his way out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So I know that Flint is going to busy tonight," Sam smirked at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Doing what?" I laughed a bit confused my eyes glued on my phone screen. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You" He scoffed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mckinley that was inappropriate!" Sterling snapped /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He is not wrong,Sterling" Amanda shrugged bitter. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But that is Nat's private business" Sterling frowned "All of you back to work I need to talk to Nat before the mission she has access to the data." He nodded at me and I responded with a similar head motion. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat, you know that Barns could be at this party." Sterling looked at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sterling, I won't be trigger happy but you know what they might ask me to do?" I locked eyes with him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am asking what are you /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"going/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to do." He looked at me sternly /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I follow orders but at the end of the day, I try to survive and protected the ones I love. Is that enough for you cap?" I questioned a bit annoyed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat, I am not trying to question you, I just want to make sure you don't shoot without thinking." Sterling looked at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jones, that is Mckinley's job and I won't be seducing Barnes anytime soon." I smirked and whirled around. I walked into the room and started to get changed I pulled off my t-shirt and started to lay out the stuff needed to go into the field./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Nat," Sam appeared out of nowhere. So this is what my life would be like torn apart by alliances. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jesus Christ!" Screamed covering up my chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't know that you had a tattoo." He commented. I had four tattoos. One was of an arrow on my wrist, It had been my first tattoo to be an aesthetic. Then on my inner thigh there was a bird, that one I got that one when Flint and I escaped the US military. I loved that one and so did Flint. The final one was a small pistol that sat under my boob and one facing it on my hip. That one I got when Flint almost died last year, it was a symbol of us as a team forever. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Four tattoos," I said flatly and threw the shirt on the floor. I was fifty percent sure Flint had told him about how my boobs looked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bet Flint loves them." He chuckled /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""More than you can imagine," I smirked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Emmm…" He looked at his feet. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" I snapped /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah I ummm god please cover up so I can focus and not feel like an ass for thinking about my bestfriend's girlfriend." He whined /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay I will," I pulled on an under slip for that sexy red dress. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you" He let out a sigh of relief. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you want?" I asked lightly/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Here," He handed me a bag. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?" I asked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Holo-masks, wigs and guns," He said flatly as I tugged on my first thigh holster. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks, do you know where…" Just as I was about to ask about Flint, he walked in dressed very James Bond like. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Sam, and Nat," He smirked at me /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint…" I looked him over my teeth digging into my lips. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat?" He looked at me in mild amusement. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What you look nice," I walked toward him slowly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," He moved his hands to my hips. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay guys, I will umm...leave you two alone," Sam smirked happily and walked out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you think I look hot," He chuckled /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes very," I placed my hand on his sternum. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I feel ridiculous," He shrunk into his shirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't look it at all, but then again I would love you no matter what you were wearing." I laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, you always seem to look better than me," He Chuckled deeply as I walked into the bathroom to pull the dress on. Then the wig. It was a blonde wig with large curls tied in a bun. I examined the dress. It looked as if it was made of millions of sparkling red rubies. It was a breathtaking dress. Something I wish I could have bought for myself to wear to a friends party. It certainly was sexy. It had a very low v neckline and almost no back. After coating my face in the required make-up. I looked so foreign. Blonde hair and so much makeup that I could pass for someone the same age as Natasha. I slid my feet into the high black stilettos. The door moved open with only the slightest push. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint?" I asked nervously. His eyes bugged out of his head /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I never thought of you as a blonde…" He chuckled "You look incredible." His eyes drunk me in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks," I blushed. I felt his hand run down my bare back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Man I wish this was for me," He laughed/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I never dress up for you but sometimes you like when I get dressed up," I smirked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do tend to enjoy when you put on a little somethin' extra but I don't care how you dress. Still the same Natty Catty," He continued to feel my exposed back, as if he had never seen a backless dress before. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint do your remember monaco." I whispered. I had to seduce someone there too and multiple targets including a five innocents in an escape. It hit me too hard I wanted to crawl into his arms and never leave them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat, don't remember Monaco, Monaco was our first mission, we didn't you didn't" He pulled me closer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is so hard to forget." I sighed but fought off tears /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat… I love you," He locked eyes with me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know that Flint and I am glad someone does." I whimpered "I love you" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat, you are not unlovable, never you are beautiful and strong" He kissed me gently and passionately. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Baby," I muttered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get your sexy ass out into the jet before I seriously start to consider undressing you." He laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Same to you," I smiled and exited the room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Flint and I walked into the party smiles on our faces. I entered gracefully before radioing in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is spider hawk and I are at the party." I muttered refraining from moving my lips. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I count twenty armed guards," Flint radioed in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Keep me posted" Sterling radioed in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""On it" I huffed. Flint and I walked into the main bar area overlooking the dance floor. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, this place looks nice," He laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Very, so what is the plan…" My words were cut short by a voice behind me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello, I'm Kazmir Vaska Markov, welcome to my home (this is all in russian because I am too lazy to type in russian)" A tall dark man appeared behind me he was just as tall as Flint but with dark hair and eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you, I am Yelena Ivanova and this my brother Vladimir" I smiled lightly bating my long eyelashes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pleasure to meet such a lovely lady and her brother," He smiled charmingly at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lovely to meet you Mr. Markov," I giggled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Would you care to dance Ms. Ivanova," He asked slyly /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds wonderful," I gave Flint's hand one last squeeze and headed onto the dance floor. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Yelena, what do you do for a living?" He asked his hands greedily feeling my back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me, well I consider myself a writer, or a ballerina, but in the end I am a translator," I smiled as he turned me around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So a wonderful dancer who can speak many languages interesting." He chuckled pulling me close. His breath smelled of champagne and expensive quality vodka. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, but it does not pay as well as what you do, I could only dream to even spend a night in this house." Moved my hips to the music under his hands. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes my work is quite rewarding but I don't think you will have to dream very hard to stay the night here," I knew what he was insinuating./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, then it looks like a win for me…" I smiled sexily at him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You deserve a place like this a house that matches your beauty." He stroked my shoulder. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are very charming," I smirked. I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "But what good is charm if you can never see it through." My voice was breathy and sexy as it could be. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am a man of my word Ms. Ivanova, you will be able to spend the night in the house." His voice sped up he was clearly turned on. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Would you like to show me the room I will be sleeping in?" I asked pressing against him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What a wonderful idea," He smiled and led me off the dance floor. We had stopped at the bar for me to grab a vodka martini and a glass of champagne but I had a high tolerance. I leaned into his shoulder. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are so strong" I gushed in that same sexy voice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have no idea beautiful," He smiled and started to kiss me. Slowly at first then more passionately. He pulled me into a decadent room and pushed me onto the bed. Fear crept up in my belly. I wished Flint was here with me to protect me. I could handle myself but I wanted h near me so that he could run in when I screamed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This room is surely beautiful." I huffed as he buried his lips in my neck. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uhh" I groaned trying not to tense up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Show me how good you are with your mouth translator," He grunted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Very good I assure you," I let out sharply. I tore open his tuxedo top and began to work my way down to his navel then pulled off his pants. I then pulled out my gun and snapped it into his forehead knocking him out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Spider to Eagle, Hawk, and Playboy"I cooed /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We read you Spider" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Target is neutralized for now but I need a collection team or else...I might need a bit more time and um well apologies to my boyfriend." I hissed into my com/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are coming in…" Then my com fritzed out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hawk, Eagle, anyone read me." I called lightly no response that was when I saw a figure appear out of the shadows. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Soldier," I huffed he looked straight at me. I kicked off shoes and tore off my dress shorter. Then I ran right at him. Trying my best to block his punches. He was tough, he threw me back on the bed and I bounced off up to my feet and tried a new move Natasha had taught me. The thigh grip move I locked my legs around his head. It didn't hold long as I tried to punch at him. I was completely alone in the ocean. Oh Flint, I love you so much. He flung me onto the ground. I winced fuck this guy that was when I saw something in his eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anya?" He asked in shocked. No one ever called me Anya, at least not since...camp I froze up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anya," I repeated carefully in shock. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat are you okay?" Flint broke through. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Barns" I muttered/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natty wait Jaguar and Eagle are headed up" He sounded panicked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you Flint," I cried /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anya" Barns kept muttering /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What about Sterling," I choked as he kneeled on my chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sterling...but I know you, you are Anya, I loved you once…" My eyes widened. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cardinal Winters" I huffed "Winny" I remembered in shock. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Spider…" The door was kicked in and Eagle and Jaguar rushed in I lay there to stunned. Winters, he...he was my first love. The boy that I lost my virginity to. I still had the bracelet he had made for me. My heart was breaking slowly. Not Winters I let out a long whine. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat," Sterling's voice snapped me out of the memory. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah on it" I jumped up and shimmied out the window sliding right into Flint's arms. I kissed him so hard on his lips but all I could think of was Barns's words /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'You are Anya, I loved you once'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natty are you okay" He stroked my hair. I started to cry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anya, He called me Anya" I whimpered. He held me so close and I was so grateful for him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Flint and I kissed gently on our own bed. This was comforting. I was enjoying being with him alone separate from the world /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You know you never explained Anya." He looked at me carefully. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Later please," I whined "Can I just keep myself from processing it just for bit." I begged /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, I just. The way you said it...it seemed well I don't know are you okay?" He looked at me carefully. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am, it is nothing Flint just old wounds." I kissed him again my hands running down his bare torso. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nat what are you hiding," He sat up "Look I would love to carry on but it doesn't feel right when you are…" I kissed him again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flint, please, please, it is something that I need to forget for even just a night, I want to be here with you." I nuzzled his chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Still this doesn't feel right…" He shook his head. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then just hold, hold me until I can sort this out." I cried /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay Hot Sauce" He laughed. /span/p 


	11. BarnsFlint: Chapter 11

Anya, her face I remembered her and Sterling but I had remembered him long ago. Now I remembered Anya, my lovely Anastasia.

Her red hair that smelled like roses and her flawless Russian that only we seemed to understand. Oh, Anya. I remembered everything we ever did together and how he tore us apart. Only I couldn't remember who he was. Anyway, after that mission I hadn't left my room, afraid that they would try and wiped my brain.

Anastasia Volkov, the ballerina, the fighter, the perfect girl. She had always been my one. So long ago it seemed and yes maybe I still loved Anya. I shook off the thought. Love is for children, I reminded myself. Besides she was in love with someone else, Flint, I had remembered her talking about him. She told me that she used to be in love with him but he never loved her. She was oh so very wrong.

"Solider," I watched Roger Harkson walk into my room. I stood at attention

"Ready to comply" My brain snapped away from the fuzzy image of Anya and back to my current state

"This is your target" He held up an image of a familiar face, a blonde face. I shook it from my head.

"Yes sir," I answered flatly.

"Soldier, after this mission, report to camp." He snapped I just looked at him.

"Yes sir," I nodded in that vocal fry voice that I had come to know as my own. I had my target now to execute my mission.

I trembled slightly as Nat cried I wanted her to come clean. But, I knew Nat, I knew her brain.

"Nat are you ready to tell me," I held her bare body close to mine as she turned to face me.

"Yes," She muttered softly

"Who is Anya?" I asked running my hands down her bare side.

"Me," she whispered. "Anya is a pet name for Anastasia" her eyes could not meet mine.

"Then how did Barns know it?" I question my mind filling up with possibilities of how they had met.

"Barns was the only person to ever call me by it." She whispered "I didn't know him as Barns, His name was Cardinal Winters, I called him Winters or Winny." Her words barely came out of her mouth.

"Wh…"

"There is a camp in the woods of Russia, that was where I met him. Granger sent me there after you "missed" the shot. He wanted to keep us separate. I was in love with you then but you were in love with Karina and I had to let you be happy. So I went to the camp raw and missing you. There I was subjected to intensive training. Winters used to like to watch me dance at first. He would stay in the doorway and watch. That was how we met." She paused and looked me. I stroked her hair.

"So Anastasia?" I asked curiously. She and Barns were friends but I sensed that it became much more.

"I didn't trust anyone there, so I told them my name was Anastasia Volkov. Winters and I became fast friends. Soon we were training together often. We grew closer and closer. One day we went into Moscow and he kissed me, then we started something more...He gave me a stuffed bear once and we fell. After one month, he and I had slept together. I loved him, but I never forgot about you...but I knew you were happy and then I decided I could be happy too. That was when I started to go on missions with him. It was fucked up shit...I killed so many, we killed so many. Then Granger noticed the romantic and sexual nature of our relationship, after six months he sent me back to you and then my heart was filled with conflict. I loved you but I loved Winters and you loved Karina. It was hard but Winters and I sent each other messages often and met up for meeting. Then you broke up with Karina and he disappeared...I realised that I had never stopped loving you but…" She locked eyes with me.

"Natty…" I opened my mouth in shock. She cried out sadly

"Flint, I know I should have told you, I understand if you want me to sleep in my own room…" She muttered. I was still in shock.

"No, Nat," I cried "Do you still love him?" I asked slowly bracing for the answer.

"I don't know...but I know that I love you more. I want to...marry you...I want to have kids with you Flint, I don't know if I would have considered that with Barns, especially now that I know what he has become." She cried warm salty tears and I wiped them away.

"I want to marry you too Nat, I want you to have my kids, I love you," I muttered

"Flint hold me, never let me go just hold me, I need you," She whimpered.

"I need you too," I huffed and pulled her closer.

When we woke up, the team was finally not fighting. Instead everyone was silent as the tension hung thick.

"Hey man," Sam entered the room. I looked at them Nat was had left to go into theater so she could cry.

"Hey," I nodded

"So, what's eating you hmm?" Sam took a bite out of a burger.

"Nothing really, Nat is dealing with some stuff, but she is okay" I muttered. She had been in love with someone else, that made me feel weird.

"Well, whatever she processed it because she is talking with Sterling right now…" Sam creased his forehead.

"Flint" She tore open the door and ran into my arms kissing me hard. I smiled

"Take it easy Hot Sauce," I laughed brushing her hair back.

"I want to make sure you understand that I love you" She muttered into my ear.

"Oh Nat," I smiled over joyed.

"Um should I come back?" Sam asked sardonically

"No, no I was just going to tell Flint that I am going to do some training simulations and want him there ASAP." She winked at me and grabbed her widow bites and glocks.

"Damn you are one lucky guy Flint" Sam chuckled

"Yeah, I know," My voice sounded dreamy.

"Well, anyway, I got intel on Barns" He said giddily.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well, he is Berlin, and heading to a weapon store, but we have info that he received a target." He pulled up and image of a smiling blonde man. I recognized the image.

"That is Lance, umm...Lance Warner I think is his full name, he is outspoken journalist/politician, he and Granger used to be friends but then Lance turned to the political sphere, they had a falling out but we still used to do jobs for him." I said flatly wanting to get to Nat so we could train and maybe work out these bumps.

"Oh, well, I pick up a satellite transmission to Barns, it is legit. I swear." He smiled

"You should tell Cap or Stark…" I huffed packing my travel bag to go train.

"And Let them spoil the fun? No, way we are all getting in on this," His eyes danced in ambition.

"I don't want Nat…" I started Nat was too unstable for this but she would kill me if I even tried to put it in her brain.

"It will be perfectly safe for her, I need everyone on this, Barns is not an easy challenge. I will admit it" Sam cut me off. I hung my head.

"Okay, tonight on the beach 5:00, I will bring Natty and she will bring Sterling. Nat can bring Landon and Landon will bring Ty. You got Bobbi right? Sterling can bring Maggie and Maggie will bring Corey and...Amanda." I huffed it seemed to much "I don't think us Mission Control people will be much help.." I thought

"Well Corey, knows German right? And Maggie can fight decently. Amanda can stay on the ship and call out orders

"Okay but you have to make sure the MC people aren't in over their heads" I paused wanting to hold Nat back and keep herself safe.

"We'll be fine you Jocks." Amanda walked in, smirking.

"Please, Maybe Flint is a Jock but I am definitely not," Sam replied

"Would you rather me use other words, for example… Hm.. I don't know, Asshole." She snapped.

"You know what Manda, I am done with dealing with you. Can't you just shut up and fuck off! I am sorry I cheated on you but hey you know we are on a team!" Sam growled. I got ready to hold back one of them.

"Alex was right, you were an asshole all along. Here's the necklace that I was stupid enough to keep." She ripped off a small chain necklace that I hadn't noticed she was still wearing. A small golden pendant with a diamond set in the middle.

"Thanks so much!" He picked up the necklace as she stormed out.

"Sam how much **was** that necklace?"I put a hand on his shoulder.

"5000 dollars, the diamond had her initials engraved inside." He huffed "I gave it to her for her 17th birthday." He held it with a silent regard

"Don't tell Nat that," I chuckled "Her birthday is coming up and I don't want her to expect a 5000 dollar necklace." I was very very broke. I had already gotten her a present it was a Sterling silver Oval locket with an arrow and Spider on. On the back read From Hawk to Spider,

Forever partners. In side I had glued a picture of me and a picture of Natasha and Clint. In the middle there was a small fold in one I put a picture of Sterling and Manda, then I left on panel blank for her to pick. It was about 95 total I had saved up a lot. I came from a wealthy family but I never used that money for reasons Nat understood.

"We better get ready for the mission." He smiled weakly, stuffing the necklace in his pocket.

"I will ready Nat." I forced a smile, started to pack and suit up texting Nat.

"Thanks, see you at the Avenge-Jet." Sam smiled and left the room.

"Yeah Nat and I can fly it…" I said flatly

"I hoped so," He laughed and left the room. I checked my stark phone.

"Hot Sauce: Be right there, luv u I just need to suit up don't forget to pack snacks…" God I love her. I cleaned my gun out and polished the black metal. I took the liberty of packing Nat's weapons the way she liked them and packed her some Coca cola and trail mix.

Soon, she was back in our room. Her beautiful thick red curled hair in a ponytail.

"Flint, I have got data on Barns," She handed me the Stark pad. I looked at it.

"Okay, hey can we hit up New York before we go back to base so I can get Pizza, I haven't had a good piece of meat lovers pizza in forever," I whined

"I hate to see you hurting" she chuckled

"Oh thank you" I smirked "All I really want is sleep, pizza, and you, but mostly Pizza" I joked lightly

"Of course you lazy ass," She giggled. Her body was coated in that sleek black suit looking like a badass.

"Hey you like my lazy ass," I kissed her cheek.

"I do," She admitted in mock guilt.

"Thank you," I smiled. She zipped up her pack.

"Flint, you want to go back to Rome for a weekend?" She asked sweetly

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Scarlet and Dimitri want to get married there and they want us as witnesses." She said nonchalantly.

"Fuck yeah! Gelato and more Pizza and alone time with you in a hotel room. I mean seriously no down side." I smiled

"I thought you would say yes," She smiled giddily. I noticed her black dress packed with her big floppy straw hat and her sun glasses.

"Hey Natty, um since your birthday is this weekend and um we might be a bit distracted by Scar and Dima's wedding so I wanted to give you your present. I handed her the locket.

"Oh Flint…" she muttered examining the lockets outside and then the inside. Tears were dripping down her cheeks. "Oh Flint, this is the greatest gift, thank you" She cried and fastened it on.

"I am really glad you like it…" I blushed

"It is the most amazing thing ever." She embraced me kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, I mean you gave me the scope for my gun and engraved your name in the side then bought me a boss ass bow." I nuzzled her.

"Tell me who do you think will get MVP this mission?" She asked pulling on her special boots.

"I thought I won it every single time…" I laughed

"Keep dreamin' cowboy," She laughed and kissed me softly

"Well then you are the constant winner?" I asked

"My ego is not that big I am not Mckinley," She rolled her eyes in response. I laughed in joy.

"Then who was your MVP of last mission?" She locked eyes with me.

"Definitely Ty," She nodded

"Cool," I smirked deciding that we had to get off the topic of last mission. "Well, I think I am going to win this one." I smirked

"Like I said Keep dreamin'" She giggled and walked away her hips swaying in a self confident motion.

"Will I ever impress you?" I taunted

"You impress me everyday, but I have gotten used to it so that when you something extraordinary it doesn't seem as much of shock…" She pulled on her widow's bites and looked at me carefully.

"What?" I asked confused

" Nothing exactly I was just thinking about this mission what if we get to Berlin and Barns is gone? What then we are we going to do?" She slung her bag over her shoulder

"Fly the jet back and get back to work on more things," I shrugged honestly I didn't think like that.

"Yeah," she said flatly

"Let's move out and then we can figure everything else out" I grabbed her hand in mine she gave me a light little smile.

"Yeah, I think we got this," Then fist bumped with me.

"Yep" I chuckled and laced my arm around her waist as we walked toward the jet.

"You two are late." Amanda raised her eyebrow.

"Flint had to do his hair," She joked ruffling my hair

"Well, of course that's who he is." Amanda smirked

"Yep, but Nat appreciates my effort" I kissed her cheek.

"Just get on board." She rolled her eyes.

"Can do...Nat you got co-pilot?" I asked as I climbed up to the plane door.

"Yep see you in the cockpit." She said happily. I noticed her lag behind to chat with Manda. I let out a huff of air and got settled in the pilot's chair.

"Hey Baby," Nat swung in putting on her headset and buckling her seatbelt.

"We clear to start flight check?" I asked locking eyes with her.

"Yep," She smiled as we did our preflight check soon we were ready to lift off. I looked at Nat to make sure she was ready. With a curt nod we decided to put the bird in the air.

"Are we there yet?" Thomas poked his head into the cockpit.

"Far from it!" I shouted back, hearing the door close

"I miss Berlin," Eva squeaked from the back. She had a thick german accent, but I barely recognized her voice because only she and Luna seemed to talk.

"Are we there yet?" Thomas yelled again.

"Thomas if you don't shut up soon I am throwing you off the plane without a parachute." Lyn snapped

"Hun' why don't ya' kiss him, it will shut him up and it will finally bring an end to your ceaseless bickering" Bobbi pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah why don't you…" There was a silence. I couldn't see what was going on so I turned my head a bit just enough to see out my peripherals that Ashlyn and Thomas kissing.

"Finally," Nat laughed.

"Finally," I agreed. Now I wanted to kiss her but I had to fly plane and so did she.

"C'mon you two, break it up. No STDs on the plane." Dimitri chided.

"Jesus, I just kissed him to shut him up I am not going to sleep with this idiot." Ashlyn huffed annoyed

"We'll see about that." Bobbi laughed. Soon after that they had eaten dinner and it went quiet Nat had slugged down two cokes and four cups of coffee. I had done about the same. We had set up a sleep schedule. Nat took first shift hence the caffeine. She would sleep from 4 in the morning till 2:00 in the afternoon when we would arrive. Hopefully Barnes would still be there.

Soon I was fast asleep wait for Nat to wake me up.


	12. SamBarns: Chapter 12

I woke up when we touched down in Berlin. Nat and Flint then had gotten ready again. Manda was setting up base camp on the Avenge-jet. Nat was sorting our weapons and scanning locations for Barns.

Flint was cleaning his guns a scouting out good vantage points for him to set up shop. But most importantly, he was snuggling with Nat every chance he got. Sterling and Maggie were talking things through. Bobbi was running numbers. Landon was helping her and ty was meditating. I felt completely useless.

"I got hits," Nat hissed we all flocked over to her monitor that had marked blips across the screen.

"We got him!" I smiled evilly.

"He is in a warehouse, it is an amazing vantage point to a popular theater that Lance will be attending. He is about a block from here" Flint said flatly. I noticed Nat's shoulders tense and I wondered why.

"Okay well then I suggest that Scarlet and Mckinley you fly around his position. Dima, Bobbi, Eva, Luna, Ashlyn, and Landon I want you guys around the exits. Nat, Ty, Sterling You guys enter through all available entrances and corner get a clear shot and be prepared to go in and back up the surround squad. Corey and Maggie help civilians.." Manda ordered we all nodded suiting up. Bobbi started to change, her clothing ripped in places leaving her in only her sports bra and booty shorts. Mandy looked very displeased. But other than that everyone was suited up and the couples were making out very aggressively. I felt kinda left out though because Bobbi and I weren't actually dating but it didn't actually matter. I just got prepped and then we shipped out Nat and Sterling on a motorcycle. Ty and Landon on foot and Flint via roof.

Soon we had our positions taken spy style and then it was up to the infiltration experts to get in.

I flew around the exit before I noticed something Barns wasn't alone it was a full functioning base.

"Fuck" I muttered "Playboy to Spider" I said quickly

"Spider" She called in.

"That building is full of agents, you need to get out of there," I warned

"Spider to Hawk," She cried lightly

"Spider," He responded.

"Can you get in here please? I…" Her com fritzed and you could her grunting and punching. Conflict started.

"Shit" I flew toward her com tracker. But she was doing pretty okay on her own but then I noticed the out pour of civilians.

"Corey! Maggie! Make sure all civilians our sa-" An explosion rocked the city before I can finish my statement.

"Is everyone ok?" Sterling spoke over the headsets, "Call of everyone."

"Spider's here" Nat spoke clearly

"Hawk as well." Flint added

"Clock and STD's are Ok, piece of metal in Clocks leg though." Thomas reported

"Fucking hurts like hell" Lyn growled.

"Disaster is here." Dimitri added.

"Siren reporting." Scarlet spoke monotonously.

"We're Ok." Corey and Maggie spoke in unison

"Okay," I sighed in relief, as everyone signed in that they ok.

"Does anyone know where the explosion happened?" Sterling spoke clearly.

"Looks to be near our landing point by the smoke." Flint responded quickly.

"Hawk, can you see what exploded?" I called through.

"No, not yet," Flint sighed.

Chapter 17

Barns

I walked through the smoke toward the wreckage of the plane. I had to inspect it for my target. I looked at the twisted burnt metal but I couldn't find a charred body.

I cocked my gun and readied it I could see motorcycle tracks and I knew that this mission could not fail. They must be taken down.

I mounted my bike and moved into the city. I looked through the rubble at the civilians and looked everywhere for a motorcycle riding body . But it was easy because she stuck out like a sore thumb. I aimed my gun at her chest. A headshot while cleaner, was more suspicious. Then my finger twitched causing a bullet to hurl through the air and strike her, a deafening scream erupted out of her.

I walked over to her body shot them again in the throat and crushed their com-link. That ought to shut them up. I turned and walked up to the top of the building staring down at everyone below when I heard a voice.

"Barns" I whipped around to see that boy S-St-St, my brain struggled to remember his name

"I know you," I muttered very confused still my brain starting to thaw.

"Yeah you do," He said lightly.

"Why are you here?" I asked very confused

"We are here to stop you," He cried and locked eyes with me

"What do mean?" I looked so confused

"This isn't you Barns, I know you the real you, this isn't it. Come back …" He encouraged

"Sterling…" I saw a stunning redhead climb up behind him. Sterling that name flooded my brain with memories. I recognized her too.

"Barns, I know that the boy I know is still inside of there fighting, fight back Barns." He again encouraged.

"Privet, Winny, Ya Natalia Anastasia Volkov, Ya Anya," Perfect Russian flew from the red head's lips and again memories flooded through my head. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. Away from the memories, and away from all of it.


	13. Sam POV: Chapter 13

Sam

"Playboy, Barns is running!" Nat yelled over the com in a panic. I paused he could not run. We keep the gun fire to

"Guys, we need you back to the Jet." Dimitri spoke solemnly.

"After that blast, I am not sure there will be a jet to go back to…" Flint said quietly

"That is not the main issue." Dimitri spoke in a monotonous manner clearly trying to suppress his emotions

"Guys we just took down a huge criminal operation!" We all let out a temporary sigh of relief.

"Just get to the Fucking Jet" DImitri snapped, hearing our semi celebration.

"Like I said there is a high probability that we won't have a plane" Flint growled

"I don't want to hear about probabilities, just please come this is much more important." Dimitri pressed on.

"Call Manda," I heard Nat say "If the plane exploded she would know" Nat suggested logically

"I'm not getting any signal from her, just static" Dimitri responded.

I pressed my com link button hard "Cinnamon, this is Playboy come in we need to know if the Avenge jet has been compromised." I called quickly

"I'm getting Static as well." Ashlyn added

"I'll try reaching her." Scott added

"Maybe she is injured" Maggie yelped in fear

"Her Com link probably broke." Bobbi added rationally.

"Why don't we split up," Sterling Suggested. "Spider, Hawk, Playboy, and Clock I want you guys searching around here. Everyone else with me to the blast site.

"Good idea, I can look through any news sources to see if I can find anything." Corey added.

"Okay," I nodded. "Break!" we all shouted and went our separate ways. I started off next to Nat and Flint as we walked through the rubble to the sounds of sirens and wails of pain, shock, and grief. It made my gut twist. Where was Manda? My hands squeezed her necklace in my pocket.

"Manda" I called out through the city Nat and Flint followed suit Eva and Ashlyn had gone to look at the medical treatment areas.

"I don't know, maybe Manda is unconscious," Nat huffed in concern.

"I…" I opened my mouth to speak but then I caught a glimpse of a gold bracelet and section of Chestnut hair. "Manda!" I cried and ran in the direction but what I found was shocking. I could barely see her face under the rubble. I scrambled to pull back the rocks. There she was Mandy laying still, covered in blood with two bullet wounds. At first I simply grabbed her and tried to stop the bleeding and attempting CPR but her lips were cold and her blood was starting to dry.

"Nat, Flint, I found Manda," I cried in pain. I cradled her in my arms as I shook. "Oh Manda, no I am so sorry, I love you, I was so stupid" Hot tears rushed down my face. Nat and Flint rushed over to me. Nat got one glimpse of Manda and fell to her knees and a piercing wail left her mouth.

Flint held her close as they both cried. Nat sniffled

"We have found Cinnamon. But she is down I repeat completely down," Nat managed

"Emergency services are headed your way…" They responded

"No, that won't be necessary, we need um… a body bag" Flint muttered as Nat sobbed harder.

"A- Body Bag?" Ashlyn whimpered

"I repeat Cinnamon is down, we need a body-bag on site," Flint continued slowly.

"Wha.." Maggie's next.

"Just get a fucking body bag out here," I snapped holding Amanda's cold limp body in my arms. I guess it was true what they say only the good die young.

That was what she was...Amanda was good she was pure...I had been in love with her but had been so stupid I was a commitment phobe and I had hurt the most important woman in mylife. I loved Amanda and I had never gotten to tell her that. She was gone.

We had to take a military plane home. It was a somber mood. Mandy's body was stowed in the back of the plane. Flint was fixing large gashes on Nat's thigh and side. She had patched one on his pectoral muscles after that I noticed that Flints duffle bag was whining and he was stuffing bits of sandwich meat inside.

"Flint, what's in the bag?" I asked curiously.

"We just found this little guy wandering around when we were searching for Manda he was very skinny sooo." Nat opened up the bag and pulled out a little yellow lab mix puppy.

"It is so cute!" Everyone including me flocked to Flint and Nat's new dog.

"Lucky" Nat cooed affectionately.

"I don't know we felt bad leaving him and I figured we might as well." Flint shrugged and scratched behind the puppy's ear. They were both smiling down at the puppy like a baby.

I however, was angry angry. We are so young and stupid why the hell did nobody stop us? We needed to be put in check. We had saved a lot of people yes but we had also killed so many. Sterling, that damn punk and this stupid system. If we had been put in check Amanda would be next to me or fawning over a puppy. This would be addressed soon enough. But as I watched Nat and Flint play with their new puppy, I knew I couldn't lose anymore people I loved.

I tried to nap as we flew to Amanda's family house in New Mexico where she was buried in a nearby plot.

As we sat there, as her body was lowered down. There was nothing I was more focused on than changing our policies. I had been in touch with multiple high power parties that were displeased by the events in Berlin and now we were working out reasonable deal. But the team didn't need to know yet. It was their time to mourn and my time to act responsible.

I was going to make sure that everyone stayed safe, I wanted to make sure nothing like Berlin ever happened again.

Soon we were flying back to base. I saw my friends grieving. Scarlet and Dimtri had canceled their Rome wedding plans. Nat and Flint basically never talked to anyone else and I didn't either. Ashlyn was staying at Amanda's family house, helping her family get through the loss of her cousin. I never realized those two were related, but it didn't matter. Back on the island things were solemn and slow.

That was when the Secretary of Homeland security, and Defense showed up in our main lobby. Soon the entire team was there. We looked wide eyed at them.

"Hello, esteemed secretaries" I said politely. This was what I had set up.

"What is this about?" Nat questioned suspiciously.

"Glad, you asked Miss Volkov." Nat looked shocked by the use of her given name. "When I was your age, I joined the Marines, It was something I never regretted but I learned something recently that my training had never taught me… I got perspective, and I learned the importance of the greater good." Secretary Rich (Defense) stated. "This idea is genius, I do believe that utilizing talent is needed, but the execution was poor."

"What do mean sir?" Sterling piped

"You are kids, skilled and mature but still kids," The Secretary of Homeland security spoke next.

"I think we have done pretty well at keeping the world safe," Sterling retorted.

" , maybe but to the world, the words reckless and impulsive come to mind." Secretary Rich snapped

"So what do we do?" Nat asked flatly

"Supervision," Secretary Conse spoke up next. "Your irresponsible behavior is because you are not being properly monitored, or held in check. Because your mentors are busy, you mostly are unattended to by any authority."

"You will be moved to a military base in Geneva, where you will be monitored by a multinational military force and deployed only at the discretion of consent of all military powers and the leader of the territory that is being threatened , just until, you become Official members of the Avengers." Rich continued.

"What if we don't agree?" Flint cocked his eyebrow.

"Then you leave the NAI program." Conse said flatly.

"We are all meeting in DC to formalize the decision." Rich continued "We would like you to be there, to sign the paperwork necessary." With that they turned and left for the hanger.

"What is this?" Sterling looked over the packet they had left with disgust. I sat alone back into the leather chair.

"This is right you all know it," Dimitri said flatly

"You don't know that," Maggie shook her head

"I agree, why should some older people tell us what to do?" Bobbi said annoyed "We aren't kids, Yes, Berlin did not go well, but who is to say that the nations won't put us in a similar spot or worse, they won't let us into a situation that we could solve!" She asserted

"That is stupid Bobbi, these people know what is best!" Corey snapped "Berlin was a disaster because we didn't think about what could come out of it. These officials give oversight they take reasonable actions after actively assessing the situation." She said with perfect logic.

"People are corrupt, people are greedy, people have agendas, we can't let ourselves be influenced by that" Sterling nearly shouted.

"Mckinley you have been unusually quiet," Nat asked.

"That is because he already knows that he is going to sign" Sterling rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you guys really know me," I growled "Look, at these pictures," I snapped and pulled up the projections as they all whizzed by the bright faces. I noticed Nat's eyes start to water. "We murdered these people in Berlin" I snapped

"Sam what happened to Man…" Sterling started

"Don't you drag her into this" Scarlet growled

"We need to be put in check, Manda would still be alive if we had been stopped, if they had kept us in check." I growled angrier.

"The world looks on us as kids but if we signed it we might be able to patch some holes, build some bridges." Nat started

"Excuse me but aren't you the woman who used to be part of an organization designed to undermine the government?" Scott started

"Did you just agree with me?" I smirked

"Don't make me regret it,"

"No givises backies," I laughed

"Sam, do you think that Manda would still be alive if we had been put in check?" Luna whimpered.

"Yes," I huffed

"Then I am in" Eva sputtered

"Same," Luna agreed

"I have seen too much senseless violence, I am in" Ty shook his head

"It is the safest way," Scarlet nodded

"It will protect us...and I have seen too much carnage…" Dima shook his head.

Corey wrapped her hand around mine "For Manda and the world," Corey nodded.

That was when the most shocking thing happened. Nat stood up.

"Sam, do you honestly think that if we had this system Manda would still be alive?" She asked solemnly.

"Nat!" Flint cried

I clenched my fists and looked straight into Nat's stormy ocean eyes.

"Yes" I responded matter of factly

"Then, I am in" She spoke softly

"Nat," Flint grabbed her shoulder softly

"Flint, Manda...and the rest of the world needs to be protected this is the right political move and it will save innocents," She reasoned.

She pulled him into a deep kiss and they started to hard core make out.

"Get a room" Thomas whinned. And they disappeared into the halls.

Then Sterling's phone buzzed. He looked down at it.

"I-I am sorry I have to go," He sputtered and tore away from the group.


End file.
